Harry potter and the core of spirits
by ShaYneYeofThEcrEatoR
Summary: Yusuke Kurama and Hiei are all sent on a mission most strange, Yusuke is the middle man, Hiei is the new professor and Kurama is Voldemorts right hand man! the golden trio are up to their usual trouble plus set during the 6th book sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho. Please don't sue! Set during Harry's 6th year, I didn't like the way the book went so…I'll still follow some of the plot though. Have fun reading it!

Chapter1:

Dumbledore was frustrated. Professor Umbridge refused to come back to Hogwarts, ever again, not that anyone had a problem with that, but it meant that once again he did not have a defense against that dark arts teacher. He sighed. No one wanted the job. Cursed, people called it. And Dumbledore was starting to believe it. If he didn't find a teacher himself soon then the ministry would once again appoint one, which Dumbledore sure as hell didn't want. Anymore ministry bungling and, well…he didn't want to think about what the outcomes could be.

Snape was also a problem. Since a ministry official was the last thing he wanted on is hands, if he didn't find a qualified teacher for the dark arts lessons he would be forced to turn to his potions Professor, and then, Dumbledore shuddered at the thought, he would have to find someone for the potions teacher position and this nightmare would start all over again.

A knock on his office door broke into his thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir," Professor McGonagall apologized brusquely, "but we have another applicant for the defense against the dark arts position, would you like to interview her now?"

"I've nothing else to do, let whomever it is in." Dumbledore stated, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt at making his growing headache go away.

A few moments later Professor Mcgonagall walked back into the room, followed by a nervous looking women wearing a shabby business suit that was too big for her. She stood fidgeting in the doorway while Professor McGonagall sat down next to Dumbledore.

He motioned for the young witch to sit down. She squeaked in surprised terror and twitched in the direction of the chair, missing it by a few inches and planting her butt in the floor. An unrefined "umph!" pushed its way out of her. The headmaster raised his eyebrows questioningly at his deputy headmistress. She shrugged stiffly and looked back at the young woman who was picking herself up off the floor.

"So…um… Ms…. Jinsin, what exactly are your qualifications for this job?" Dumbledore started.

"Er…Qualifications?" she asked

"Yes, qualifications, as in why you can work as our defense teacher, why you think we should hire you." McGonagall snapped at her.

"Oh, well you see, I needed a job really bad, but all the good ones are taken and when I saw this one in the ads I just said to myself 'now this…'"

"Really? How interesting, but we're getting off topic. Do you have any qualifications?" Blank stare. "Have you ever taught anything before?"Shake, "substituted?" Shake, "Babysat?"Nod.

"Oh yeah I'm great with kids. Little kids, the big ones give you mouth."

"Great, well, that's all we need to know. Thank you for your time, don't owl us, we'll owl you." McGonogall rushed with fake cheer as she ushered the poor stupid girl out the door. Before they were gone the deputy headmistress turned around and mouthed 'I'm sorry' toward her old friend. He nodded his head as if saying 'I know I know.'

Dumbledore was going to have to deal with every single applicant.

It was going to be a long summer.

BREAK

Hiei wasn't happy, that much could be told. But then again, neither were Yusuke or Kurama. They were all in Koenma's office in spirit world. The little prince sat shuffling papers at his desk. Yusuke was the first to loose it.

"Why the hell did you call us in, claiming that it was 'important' a national emergency' and you're sitting there, shuffling papers trying to make sure you look busy!" He screamed at Koenma. Silence met this comment. Kurama cringed at the loudness, Hiei's scowl deepened and he fingered his sword, and Koenma stopped his shuffling for a mere second to glare at his top detective.

"What are you talking about? I am taking valuable time away from my busy life to explain this mission to you. So if I were you…"

"Oh please, your valuable time? You're immortal! What about our valuable time? Jeez." Yusuke finished poutily, crossing his arms.

Koenma opened his mouth, but Kurama quickly intervened before things could get out of hand. "What Yusuke is trying to say is that we all would really like to know why you called us in."

"Right, what he said," Yusuke put in.

"Well the reason why is because I have a mission for all of you but…"

"No duh…"

Koenma glared, "as I was saying," here he cleared his throat importantly, "But they're all separate parts of the same mission," here he clicked a little remote and a screen appeared in the middle of the room, a picture of a tall, thin, white man with red slits for eyes appeared on the screen. "This man is Tom Riddle, at least that's what his name was in the beginning…" and so Koenma launched himself into the story of how Voldemort came to power, how he fell from power, and how he rose again; The tall tale of Harry Potter."But that's not the worst of it," he continued, "now he is more powerful than ever. Creatures of the darkness are flocking to him, every day he gathers more followers, more knowledge and more power. He has already tied himself to some powerful demons, we think he also has some artifacts of the spirit realms.

"And what are our assignments?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Right, Yusuke, your assignment is to lay low, shadow Voldemort and his army, find out if they have anything that they shouldn't have, and if either Kurama or Hiei need help, you will give it to them. And Yusuke, this is somewhat of a stealth job, so don't be an idiot.

"Kurama, your job is to infiltrate the enemy lines, as a demon, get as many followers to our cause as you can, without drawing any suspicion towards yourself. And get as close to Voldemort as you can. Any information you get will go straight to me, Hiei and Yusuke.

"Hiei, your job will be an undercover one as well, you will be working as a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A defense against the dark arts teacher to be specific. You will gather information, try to become a member of the order of the phoenix, watch over Harry Potter and the other students as well." Koenma pulled a file out of his stack of paper and found a couple pictures of the subject matter, handing them out, "And please Hiei, try not to kill any one!"

Silence. Utter silence met his mission briefing.

"You expect me to do what?" Hiei asked in a deadly whisper.

"You expect him to do what?" Yusuke laughed at the same time.

Kurama just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I expect Hiei to teach at Hogwarts or I expect for him to go to jail. You Hiei are still on probation, remember?" Koenma replied

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But why Hiei, Kurama and him could switch places and it would still work out wouldn't it?" Yusuke asked, still laughing at the thought of Hiei being a teacher.

"No Yusuke, it wouldn't work out. Kuramas not old enough."

"But neither is Hiei!"

"Yusuke, do you now how old Hiei is?"

"Ye…no"

"Then shut up, no one can actually discern his age for certain, and Kurama's age is easily known when in human form. Plus Hiei is better suited for the dark arts."

Hiei glowered. It would be so easy, so wondrously easy to flicker to the other side of the room and lop the toddler's head off. But no, he caught the demi-god's warning glare, he was stuck with this assignment, come hell or high water, or demons wielding the fires of purgatory. He scowled (again) and stalked off.

BREAK

It had been along summer, three interviews in all so far and all of them with the IQ of a field rat.

Not that Dumbledore minded the kindness of the two witches and one wizard who came in. he was desperate and they needed a job. But he needed someone who could actually teach, especially now that Voldemort was back.

Dumbledore sat there, thinking these thoughts and many more when Professor Mcgonagall knocked on the door, coming in without waiting for permission.

"Another applicant sir," she stated in her strict proper manner. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his head. McGonagall saw the movement and stated, "This one I think is different sir, he has a resume, information on himself and he has recommendations from a few people, and well, take a look for yourself." At this she handed him a stack of papers in a folder. Dumbledore opened it and looked inside. His eyes widened. The information was amazing. He shuffled through the papers. In between two pages was a muggle style picture and description of the applicant. The picture showed a young boy, or was it a man? Who had black hair that seemed to defy gravity with a white star-burst right above a white bandana. Below the bandana were piercing black eyes. He was very short of stature and he seemed to like the color black. Next to his picture was a description of him, height, weight, and age. Amazing, he was 23 years old, but he only looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

As Dumbledore was studying the boy's papers McGonagall had gone down to fetch the said boy for his interview. In came the very man that had been scowling up at him from the photo.

"Ah…hello Mr…. Jaganshi," Dumbledore smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He didn't. "So it looks like you have some pretty good qualifications," Dumbledore started, glancing at the remainder of the information, his eyes alighted on one term in particular.

Demon hunter.

Dumbledore quietly shuffled through the rest if Jaganshi's file, scanning over the information.

"Tell me Mr. Jaganshi, do you have any former teaching experience?" he asked

"No," Hiei answered shortly. His deep voice startled Dumbledore. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Well what made you want to come and teach here?"

"Rumor had it that you were in desperate need of a teacher, I'm in desperate need of a job," a different job than this he thought to himself.

"Oh, and you think you could teach these children defense against the dark arts?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

At this Hiei shrugged, because a toddler of a spirit world ruler had him here? Only what came out of his mouth was better, "Because Voldemort is back and you need someone to teach these kids how to fight and win, you need a teacher who actually knows what he's doing." Silence met this. Hiei brought his hand up to his face, pretending to scratch his nose as he covered a little smirk. He had even surprised himself with that little speech. Though Dumbledore was surprised for a few different reasons. Reason one that was that was the longest amount of time the man had spoken so far, reason two he had said Voldemort without so much as a flinch. The whole scene brought a smile to his face though. This was their guy.

"Just one more question Mr. Jaganshi, who did you learn spirit magic from?" Blank stare, "You are a demon hunter correct?" nod, "then you'd have had to learn spirit magic, from whom did you learn it from?"

"It should say in the papers I gave you," Hiei stated bluntly. This was the tricky part. Anyone who knew of Genkai (which was the one who 'taught' him his skills for this mission) which he was pretty sure Dumbledore did, knew that Genkai would only accept the best of the best.

"Oh," Dumbledore stated lightly, "so you know Genkai, she's an old friend of mine. And I could have sworn that she told me quite a few years back that she would only take one apprentice, are you that one?"

"Yes." As long as Yusuke never finds out about this.

"How wonderful," Dumbledore stood up and so did Professor McGonagall, who had remained silent during the whole exchange. "Well it is a great pleasure to have Genkai's great apprentice working with us as teacher, I hope to see you September first, nice and willing to start your new job as a defense against the dark arts Professor.

The door snapped shut and the room was silent.

"Well, being that he got the job you would think he would be a little more excited than he showed," McGonagall stated matter of factly, "and he said that he was desperate for a job Dumbledore don't you think…Dumbledore?"

The Professor stopped in mid-sentence, for Dumbledore hadn't even been listening, he whispered quietly to himself "the apprentice of Genkai, this year should be interesting…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HP or YYH so please don't sue

Chapter 2:

"Haha, well good luck with this Hiei we'll be he…" Yusuke was unable to finish his sentence on account of the fact that he couldn't control his laughter.

"What he means is," Kurama interjected on behalf of Yusuke and himself, "we'll be nearby if you need help with anything. And…" he put in trying to hide his own smile of amusement, "I second Yusuke's thought in the 'good luck' department…"

"Cuz you'll definitely be needing it!" Yusuke snorted before he disappeared, only to reappear on a building's rooftop about a mile off. Hiei just scowled after the dimwit, imaging his death in a thousand different scenarios.

"Don't mind him Hiei," Kurama said gently, turning to go his own way, "you know how he gets," and with those farewell words, Kurama turned and merged with the crowd of humans.

Hiei was alone.

Which, you know, was how he preferred it, but without humans surrounding him, the place saturated with their stink. Also he would rather not be staying in…

… The leaky cauldron. Yay, what a name, really makes you want to go there ya know?

Hiei turned from the crowd of ignorant meat bags and stared at the said hotel bar.

Damn Koenma for making him stay there…

Flashback

Well now that we all have our missions, time for accommodations." Koenma continued, "Kurama you of course will be bunking with the enemy in Youko form. Yusuke you'll be camping out near where Voldemort is, but still close to where Kurama and Hiei are in case they need back up, and Hiei for the last half of the summer you will have accommodations at the leaky cauldron, a place known to many wizards and right outside the streets of Diagon alley, and no question now, I don't have time to answer them," he warned as he saw Yusuke open his mouth "while you are teaching and not you should be gathering up as much information as you can. Same goes for You Kurama. Yusuke can just hang out until there's something for him to do…" as the said person let out a very audible groan. "oh stop whining Uremeshi, as I was saying, after the summer ends you will be staying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where you are going to be teaching."

"Koenma sir?" Kurama sighed, "Do you have this job set in stone for Hiei yet?"

"Well… er… no, he'll have to have an interview with the headmaster of the school, but don't worry, it's as good as set in stone."

A collective sigh of exasperation went through the room. Koema had crap planning skillz.

"So anyways, back to the briefing. Yusuke Hiei you have full access too spirit world accounts, for your needs ONLY. On September first Hiei you will be at kings cross station at 11 a.m. so you can catch the train to Hogwarts at platform 9 ¾ . You'll know how to get on the platform when you get there. The file I've sent to Dumbledore says that you are a demon hunter and you learned from Genkai. Dumbledore knows Genkai, old colleagues. But play it cool and you should be just fine, also I got some black contacts for this mission, most people over there, or in general, don't have red eyes." Blank stare from Hiei," Right so anyways…"

END FLASHBACK

Hiei shrugged his pack onto his back, "hn"ed as he glared at the sorry excuse of a hotel that he was staying at for the next few weeks.

'Son of a…"

BREAK

"…Bitch Harry!" Ron exclaimed, earning himself a reproachful look from Hermoine.

"Yes well Ron, you need not use that language," she huffed, "but really Harry, you had us worried so. No letters, no calls, we just had to come and get you, but…"

"But you could have done it like last summer, nice and quiet, no Dursleys or flying china to deal with." Harry finished, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head where one of Aunt Petunia's precious china cups had hit him. But he was smiling, it was so good to see so many familiar, smiling faces.

"Oh come on Harry! You know…"

"You loved the whole thing!" Fred and George intoned.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Harry's smile became more sheepish, reminiscing the sight of Uncle Vernon's face as Fred shot a transfiguration charm at Aunt Petunia, turning her into a real horse, to go with everything else horse like about her.

"Well, all of that is jolly good," Mrs. Weasley stated as she strolled into the kitchen of the burrow, "but it was still quite unnecessary."

"Yeah, we could have just stunned the lights out of her," Bill joked, this got a roar of laughter from the rest present.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything to that, but her lips got decidedly thinner, "Yes, all in good fun… I have all or your knew school lists for you so here you go, also your marks on your O.W.L.S. should be in those envelopes as well." she passed each of the actual students in the room an envelope filled with their school information.

"My goodness, I'd almost forgotten about those!" Hermoine exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes whispering to Harry as he did so, "she did not, she's been going on about it all summer long."

"I wonder who'll we'll get this year for defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Fleur.

"As long as it's not another stiff like Umbridge I think we'll be good…"

Harry let the conversation flow over him, moving on from teachers to quidditch to who knows what else. Harry closed his eyes and let his mind drift. This was a trick he had acquired over the summer. When he zoned out he wouldn't be forced to think about anything… painful. It was harder with people around him though. Not that he wasn't happy that his friends were here with him, it was just… he was reminded. Pretty soon the days' events caught up with him, the chronic lack of sleep didn't help either.

"Oh dearie me…" Mrs. Weasley said as she noticed Harry drooling on the table, "I think we should leave the poor dear alone." With that the family and the other guests left. Molly slid a thick blanket over Harry's shoulder. He slept on.

BREAK

Three days… three days with absolutely nothing to do except watch the humans pass by the windows on either side of the room. He was willing to bet that that stupid diaper clad demi-brat was up in his big chair just laughing his head off.

Yes, Hiei was skulking. But he was bored and dying to get some information on this wizard 'Voldemort.' Either that or go kill a couple of demons. But neither was likely to happen with him just sitting there. And the latter was not a choice at all. As the mini-ruler of spirit world had said, he needed to use his time in this hell whole learning how to teach… a bunch of wizards.

He gave an almost silent groan and pulled himself from his sitting position and headed down the stairs. The old man who seemed to own the place had told Hiei how to get to diagon alley when he had first arrived. And now Hiei found himself in an absolute avalanche of wizards in a bright little street in the middle of London. Though some of the stores were closed and the people in the street twitched about in a strange wary way, looking at every person closely, or avoiding them entirely.

Hiei dodged through the wizards and, getting sick of all the close contact, used a rather tall wizard's shoulder as a stepping stone to get above the crowd. Once up on the roof he spotted some promising looking stores a little to his left, and some even more interesting stores down a side street that was decidedly darker than diagon alley.

He opted for the more promising (darker) alley a flitted off across the rooftops.

BREAK

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Ron's voice washed over him.

"… and mum says you better hurry or we'll leave without you."

Harry had been at the burrow for four days now, playing quidditch, wizards chest, catching up on his homework and bullshitting with the twins. Today they were going on an expedition to diagon alley.

"Ah'm comin Ah'm comin!" Harry exclaimed through his pillow. He flipped himself over with an extremely audible groan. The light blinding him. "AH! God Ron turn the bloody lights off." He moaned.

"Sorry mate," Ron grinned as the room became dimmer. "Breakfast is almost over, so you better hurry."

A few moments later Harry barged into the kitchen, where the whole of the Weasley family plus Hermoine and Fluer (Ron had explained how Bill and Fluer were getting married) were standing in front of the fire place, while one of the twins was being whisked away in green flame.

"Come on Harry dear, you can go next!" Molly ushered him over to the fire and threw in some floo powder for him.

He stepped into the fire place and yelled "Diagon Alley!" in the clearest voice he could. The world started to spin around him, random fireplaces flew by. He forced his eyes open wide, so as not to miss his stop. When he saw Fred and George's faces among the myriad of others he stepped forward, throwing his hands out to catch himself. He need not have done that though, for more than just Fred and George's hands caught him. Harry looked up into Lupin's luminous gold eyes, Tonk's bright blue eyes (and blue hair to match) and Moody's mismatched eyes.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Good to see you again," Lupin smiled sadly.

"Better move out of the way Potter." Moody stated gruffly, yanking him aside to allow Ron to be caught.

"Hey Tonks, Lupin, Moody! I didn't know you were meeting us here!" Ron exclaimed. Once all of the party was assembled, they headed out, first stop Gringots. Once the Weasleys and their guests had withdrawn all the money they would need they split up.

"Okay dearies, we're going to split up so we can get everything and go quickly. Ginny, Hermoine get everyone's books. Tonks will go with you. Fred and George, you go with Moody and get everyone's potion supplies. Harry and Ron you get all papers quills odds and ends, Lupin will be escorting you. And I'll stop by Madam Milkins for some robes."

BREAK

Diagon alley was bursting with activity, as usual, students rushing from store to store, buying supplies and meeting friends. But there was an anxiety beneath the hustle and bustle, people throwing furtive glances around them and they were moving about their business more quickly than necessary. Despite their created by fear, no one noticed crimson eyes watching their every move and locking it into his memory.

Hiei stared down from the bookstores roof, his wards loosened slightly so he could see anything that was not meant to be seen, taking care that no one saw him. He stopped his eyes from traveling the crowd and flicked his gaze to the entrance below, taking in every detail of the people who were entering. A flare of something other than wizard caught his Jagan's attention; he quickly found that the source was a tall female with long blue hair. He loosened his wards more to investigate the females species. A few moments later Hiei snorted just a human mix. He wasn't sure what the other blood was, but it wasn't going to harm anyone, it was too diluted.

But onto business, he hadn't left the sanctity of his rooms just to watch stupid ninjins. According to Koenma he needed a wand. Not wanting to deal with the humans in the street below Hiei simply flitted over the roofs; finally landing in front of one called Olivander's not even glancing at the sign Hiei replaced his wards and pushed open the door.

Tinkling at his entrance, the door swung closed behind him and Hiei found himself in a rather dusty shop. Scanning the room with all his eyes he noticed a… light… coming from the back room. He spun around and saw to his displeasure a small old man shuffling towards him. And a strange looking old man he was, with eyes an eerie blue that seemed to pierce through his mind, which were strongly magnified by spectacles that took up half his face. But the strangest thing about this little old human looking man was the white hot aura that Hiei had sensed when he had first entered, surrounding the man.

"You're an immortal." Hiei stated bluntly.

"Not nearly as immortal as you are young demon." Olivander smiled.

Hiei just cocked his head to the side ad asked "out of curiosity, what type of blood is it? The blood that makes you immortal."

"Oh just some of the truly old druid blood runs through these old veins of mine. But enough talk about me, why is a demon of your caliber in a wand shop?"

Being reminded of why he was in that stupid store did not sit well. "What does an old man care? I'm giving you business."

"Ah yes, but in order for your wand to find you, you'll have to come with me into the back of the shop, where I keep the most dangerous elements of wand making, I have a feeling you won't be able to hold a normal one without destroying it." Hiei just sighed. Old people could be so annoying sometimes.

"I'm becoming the defense against the dark arts professor up at Hogwarts…" he stated reluctantly averting his eyes for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Oh-ho, does headmaster Dumbledore know of your heritage?"

'Very few creatures know of my true heritage, but I don't think that that's what the old one means…' "No."

"Hm, interesting, very interesting. Well Mr. Jaganshi, would you please follow me…" he turned around and lead the short demon into the back of his wand shop, to a place that only his most trusted friends knew of, A.K.A. Dumbledore, Flamel and a few choice others. But he had a feeling that the demon walking behind him was rather trustworthy. They passed through a few rooms that held the raw materials for his wand making. And each new door that they passed through revealed a whole new pulse of energy. The whole time Mr. Olivander was a running commentary. Answering most of Hiei's questions before he could get them out. " I make wands all year round. I can usually finish a couple a week of course I only get a lot of business during this period of the year, though Hogwarts isn't getting that many new students this year," he paused and sighed, "that Tom Riddle is causing a stir again..." Hiei's interest peaked immediately, "so bussiness has been rather... well needless to say I'm glad a challenge such as you has presented itself, boredom doesn't suit me. I'll probably have to make a whole new wand for you. though none of the normal materials will work for you, granted they are all rather powerful I have to put a different ward on each door so they can't leak and contaminate other materials, have to renew the wards every decade or so…"

"Nevermind that." Hiei interrupted "What was it you were saying about Riddle?"

"Eh?" Olivander paused and looked back at Hiei, "Oh yes. He had been a promising young wizard, but a curious thing, his wand was made from a phoenix feather, and that phoenix only shed one other feather that she gave to me and that feather went into the wand that chose Harry Potter."

"Curious."

"Yes! That's exactly what I said!" They started to descend and Olivander once again answered Hiei's silent question. "I have to keep all of THESE materials far away from anything else. So it's a few miles downward hope you don't mind.." Hiei could practically hear the old man smiling.

"Actually," Hiei started and he picked up his speed, grabbing the old man by his collar and continuing.

"My my you are fast." Olivander chirped conversationally.

"hn."

It was more than just a few miles down. It was so cold when they hit the end of the staircase that Hiei exerted a small amount of energy to keep himself warm. The door they opened next revealed a huge room filled with plant life that could only be found in the makai. Around the edges lay boxes upon boxes of previously made wands, apparently created with demon world materials.

"Impressive."

"Why thank you. Now if you would please hold out your wand arm…" Hiei immediately held out his bandaged right arm and a tape measure moving of its own accord started measuring everything. "Well let's get started shall we?" he started pulling boxes out looking between Hiei and the wands. "if I'm correct you're a fire demon, mixed with at least a little ice power, you should practice healing more often, you do have the power in you and to ignore something that comes naturally is never good, so firewood would be useful…" he kept muttering to himself shuffling threw his wands. "Ah this one might work…" and on and on it went. He hopped down with armfuls of wands, handing them to Hiei speedily. But every wand was quickly snatched away. This went on until one wand caught flame and wouldn't go out no matter how hard Hiei tried to extinguish it.

"Ah we're close, firewood with a dragon's heartstring; I think the problem is with the type of dragon though. Let me see let me see." He shuffled into the multitude of odd shaped boxes levitating the wand behind him. Losing interest Hiei observed the rest of the room with his jagan and was surprised to see an actual death tree in the middle of the room and a sin tree not far off from that, quite a few wards surrounding both of them. Hiei was also slightly surprised at the number of truly dangerous materials the old coot had. Hiei was brought back by an extremely powerful surge of energy that came from behind him. He spun around reaching for his katana.

"Don't be so hasty, I just got done switching out the other dragon heartstring with the dragon of the darkness flames core, born a millinia ago, it was quite difficult to get actually."

Hiei was stunned, but smirked ironically.

"hn" he grunted out as he took the now extinguished wand from the immortal in front of him and felt yet another powerful surge, but this time it went through him from the wand. Followed by power from himself reaching out to touch the wands strange signature, bonding with it. A small controlled flame ran up the length of the wind, burning in it a small white dragon that mirrored the tattoo on his arm. Hiei brought the foreign object up to his eyes and inspected it. At 16 inches long it was made of blackish red wood that now had the white dragon circling up it. Olivander was studying it too, but at a short distance, he had never made such a peculiar wand and that was the one and only heartstring from that kind of dragon that he had, he sighed sadly he would have to get ahold of another one and that was an experience he would rather not repeat. He looked back at the young looking demon and wondered how powerful he was to have that type of core in his wand…

Hiei sped them up the stairs and through the rooms. The final price of the blasted stick was 185 galleons. A lot more then Hiei had expected when he had first entered the shop but rather reasonable for all the work that had gone into getting it. It had depleted most of his money.

As he was walking out of the store he bumped into…. Nothing?

At once he activated his jagan and searched the area only to find three teens hiding under some kind of cloak that was making them invisible to the human eye. How annoying humans were, let alone when they were visible. They had not noticed running into him and were busying themselves with walking as fast as they could cramped under the cloth. Hiei would have left these three children to their games if he was not on a mission and he had not recognized one of the three as Harry Potter. As it was he started following them.

Flitting from building to building they led him to the place he had come to know as knockturn alley. He glanced ahead the trio a ways and spotted a blonde head among the other darkly cloaked figures. Cursing them under his breath for wasting his time he followed them further. The blonde head entered a shop farther down the street. The three hidden teens stopped outside. Not wanting to waste much more time Hiei just ripped off his bandana and entered the stupid childrens' minds

Draco Malfoy, son to Lucius Malfoy, a loyal death eater, and so, apparently, was his son. Getting a strange sort of wardrobe fixed for a very secret mission. Hiei smirked at the tenacity of the young boy. What a stupid plan. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that boy during the school year in case his tricks got out of hand. Hiei receded from his mind and entered Harry's hoping for some more information, just as the bushy haired girl went into the store, clearly visible to everyone once more. Harry told him that the two others with him were Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley, his best friends. The keepers of his most precious secrets. That they had been following the blonde boy because they hated him with something akin to the type of passion you saw within the demon realms. That Harry suspected him the most of all because of their personal rivalry. Harry also had some good information on the order of the phoenix, apparently the elders of this order felt that they could trust a child's mind. Hiei tried to dig a bit further into the information on this subject but was almost immediately distracted by a powerful surge of demonic energy, right beside him.

"What do you want detective?" Hiei asked, not even bothering to look at Yusuke, withdrawing from the child's mind, but planning on probing further later.

"Oh I just thought that you would like an update on Kurama's side of the mission…"

"Or you were just bored, can't even last three days Urameshi."

"Shut up and listen, I think this might interest you."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own either YYH or HP so please don't sue me!

Chapter three:

Kurama hated these missions. He just wanted to go to school, get good marks and please his mother. But no.

Youko had a love hate relationship with the missions. They gave him a chance to push past Shuichi Minamino and test his strength, slash some weaklings and run free for a while. But Youko hated that godling, hated that the missions were controlled and for the greater good and he could never play to his forte in power, he was never allowed to thieve.

And so this mission sucked/ruled. Away from his precious mother for a year or so. Youko being free for most of it. It seemed pretty evenly distributed until it started.

Youko Kurama approached Voldemort's camp carefully. Thinking up a story as to why a nine tails was joining their fucked up crusade, and how to shut up any other apparitions who might recognize him for who and what he was.

As thoughts swam through his head a strange pulse slammed through his mind and body.

'What was that?' Kurama asked

'No idea.' Youko answered.

Kurama hummed in thought.

'Stop humming, you'll get it stuck in my…'a strange feeling pulsated through him.

He felt like killing something. He felt like ripping into flesh and tearing limbs and…

'…ko,…YOUKO!" Kurama's voice shook him out of his bloodlust. 'There it was again! It's forcing our basic killing instinct to the surface!'

'Yeah, but whatever it is it can't seem to,' the pulse came again, 'to get past our humanity, your humanity.'

'A minus wave of sorts, aimed towards demons.'

'One of the forbidden artifacts?'

'Yes I think so'

'What should we do?'

'It doesn't seem to be affecting us that badly, though keeping you in check will be difficult. Still the only thing for it is to continue our mission isn't it?'

'Yes' rumbled Youko. The silver fox bounded through the forest, ignoring the insanity that tried to pry its way into their mind.

As another pulse rocked through them an idea struck.

'Kurama!'

'I know brilliant!'

BREAK

"Youko Kurama, why is he here?"

"…. The demon fox"

"The king of thieves…"

"…. I thought he was dead…"

"Last time I checked he worked for Koenma"

"The lord of spirit realm?"

"Yeah…"

Such whispers followed Kurama as he made his way through the relatively large demon encampment, heading straight for the biggest most elegant tent towards the other end of the field. Out of said tent stormed an A class demon, but it was no one that Kurama recognized.

"Why are you here?" he hissed, his slit snake eyes narrowed even more, his green hair whipping about his head in a self made wind. Kurama held out his hands in a gesture of peace, but kept his eyes cold hard and calculating, warning the other demon not to come any closer. Another man came out of the tent. Kurama could not place his aura as either demonic or mortal, nor could he place it with the living or the dead. He was bald and had snake like everything. This man set off a much more terrifying vibe than the demon standing next to him. Hatred rolled off this man. A large snake followed him out.

Voldemort.

'Hmm. More horrible than I had imagined, being as he is supposed to be a human.' Youko thought.

'Humans can sometimes show even more cruelty than something with horns and a forked tail,' Kurama retorted.

Youko snorted within his head, 'yes but he's still got nothing on Hiei when in a rage.'

"What is Youko Kurama doing here?" asked the snake demon again.

"Youko Kurama is not here." Voldemort interrupted as he looked Kurama straight in the eyes, seeing what Kurama wanted him to see in them.

"What?" the slithery demon snapped, then amended in a greasy tone, "What could my lord mean?"

"I am not the king of thieves, though it humbles me for you to think so." Youko lightened his tone and his form of speech, "I only have four tails," he turned around arrogantly and wagged his butt, and indeed four tails swished back and forth. He faced his enemies yet again, a cocky smile playing around his lips, the murderous pulse pushing Shuichi farther back.

"Then name yourself!" the snake was on the offensive once again.

Kurama smiled toothily at him, "My name? Forgive my cheek my lord," he bent his neck towards Voldemort, "But isn't it polite to name oneself before demanding the name of a guest?"

Voldemort smiled, but the gesture did not reach his eyes. "Of Course, my name is Voldemort, but you rightly name me your lord, and this… is my comrade Slade." The snake demon glowered at the human but quickly hitched up a mask of indifference. Apparently he did not take to the mortal, no matter who that mortal be, giving his name to an unknown demon.

"My name is Nagato, of the swamp lands, it's a pleasure to meet you." This time Kurama's bow was low and long.

"The pleasure is ours," Voldemort stated though he didn't sound that pleased. "The question still stands, why are you here?" he slowed down his words as if he were talking to a child.

"I am here because you are killing humans, and humans are yummy," Kurama did his best to sound like a low class.

Voldemort pulled his mouth into a thin lipped smile, "Well you've come to the right place then, but you're a rather strong demon to be scavenging off the backend of a wizard's war."

Kurama shrugged. "Demons of all classes gather where there's a bit of power to be had."

Voldemort studied him intently for a moment, trying to read him, so Kurama gave him very little to read without seeming to do so. Kurama did not flinch away from the intensity of the red eyes. "Very well, find your own lodgings, and be warned Nagato, you now belong to me, and I do not take disobedience or betrayal lightly." And with that Kurama was dismissed, which was fine with him, he bowed and Voldemort swept back into the tent.

"Yes my lord." Kurama muttered.

BREAK

"Yusuke!" Kurama hissed through the branches and leaves. "You can't be wandering around the camp like that!" the Toushin was lucky Kurama was weaker than him, if just by a little, because the fox really wanted to strangle the team leader right then.

"But I was BORED Kurama, you don't understand!" Yusuke whined, though he did so quietly understanding that the fox's patience only went so far.

Kurama messaged his temples, "Yusuke I forbid you to come anywhere near this camp again, because you're lucky I sensed your power and recognized it so early otherwise I would have to be explaining to Voldemort why Yusuke Urameshi the spirit detective gone demon lord is here, and why I look strangely like Youko Kurama…"

`"Oooh whats your undercover name?" Yusuke asked perking up. Kurama hesitated, not wanting to wake the sleeping guards and knowing how loudly Yusuke would laugh.

"I'm not telling you" he finally replied.

Crestfallen Yusuke sighed, "please…"

"Not now Yusuke, Voldemort has one of his most trusted demon lackeys following my every move. If I need you here I will send word with my plants. Other than that you and Hiei are not allowed to contact me at all. If you must, absolutely must contact me do so stealthily, not like this. Do you understand me?"

In all seriousness Yusuke nodded. "Have you found anything out yet?"

"You haven't given me any time to snoop!" Kurama snapped, Yusuke smiled, as if his Kurama really hadn't found anything out yet, yeah right. The silver tailed boy sighed, "not much, mostly low class have flocked to him, but there is at least one higher class demon backing Voldemort, and I suspect more, and there is definitely a relic here which seems to pull out the killing instinct within demon blood…"

"Yeah, I'd noticed that something was off…"

"And heightens bloodlust and an extra burst of another relic that can control the movements of his demons, I don't know for sure… the demons here fear this human, and I must admit that actually having met him face to face he is more demonic than some of our horned friends.

"Can you remember all that so you can pass on this information to Hiei?"

"Course I can," Yusuke said before he sped away.

Kurama sighed.

BREAK

"Done using the potty whelp?" the snake demon hissed as Kurama re-entered his own makeshift tent, "You didn't really bring many material possessions with you fox."

Kurama shrugged, hating this demon more and more. Barely a week had passed and every second of it was spent looking this ugly thing in the face. "I travel lightly," with this six days, going on seven, he had spent in a camp filled with his demon brethren he had found next to nothing out. He had also, surprisingly, done nothing. No raping and pillaging, no mad killing sprees, no wreaking havoc among the good and innocent, nothing that a normal evil wizard with plans on taking over the world with a demon army would do. Youko was starting to get bored and Kurama was starting to get homesick, surrounded by all these smelly low class.

No new information had come pouring in, as if he would be that lucky, Voldemort had left the camp two nights after Kurama had arrived. Apparently he kept his human henchmen and demon cohorts separated, and Kurama would have had to have fallen fairly far down the i.q. chain if he actually believed that Voldemort would bunk in this hole.

Kurama could not snoop around easily without bringing suspicion down upon himself so he sat around devising plots, planning his next moves, planting as many spies in as many homes as he could, getting to know the demons in the camps, listening to every mite of information that moved through the ranks, even the horrible gossip and outrageous rumors about some "chosen one" and doing what Youko did best, thieving. Some demons just couldn't leave the den without a shiny on them. Of course the shinies never made it back and of course Kurama never hid his loot where it could be easily found. It was stashed in the tree that Yusuke had hidden in that first night.

Youko was playing a game of go with Shuichi in his head when the snake (Kurama hadn't bothered to memorize his name) started talking, the snake did a lot of that. What was the old proverb? "…. The wise man is silent and the fool runs his mouth"? or something like that. The fox did not usually pay him too much attention until:

"Time for you to show your metal, your worth. Let's see if you can handle the type of work we do here …" Youko snapped his head up and Shuichi struck the winning blow. "What?"

"Ch… just look outside and see for yourself." Kurama had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A smell had hit him, one of winter and ice. He popped his head out of the tent to discover ice maidens, from Yukina's home. Their feet shuffled along in chains and there dirty clothes were ripped at as the demons around them cat called and whistled.

This mission had just gotten a whole lot worse.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own YYH or HP so please don't sue.

Chapter four:

The train ride was not very impressive. When Hiei had fist laid eyes on the great metal beast he had been disgusted, he was to ride on this contraption? Humans were so strange. It burped out large billows of black fowl smelling smoke which did nothing to cover up the human stink.

Hiei watched the children arrive with their wary eyed parents. He noticed a larger group arrive, strong figures in dark cloaks surrounding a group of red haired children, and in the middle walked Harry Potter. Hiei had not wasted his free time before the school year began. He had studied everything, found out everything he could about his new surroundings. Hiei smirked. But the smile was quickly lost as he wrinkled his nose at the smell and once the train had started its journey he escaped out the window, jumping from car to car enjoying the cold wind and occasional lash of rain.

Hiei ambled across the roof of the train focusing on some of the conversations within, seeing if he could glean anymore information. Most of the children were whispering amongst themselves about the Potter boy being the chosen one. Apparently they had also been reading the daily prophet, which Hiei had started studying, but which he quickly threw aside in disgust, it told him nothing of importance. Some children were talking about the sport called quidditch, which Hiei was mildly curious about but nothing of great interest sprang up and Hiei soon found himself bored.

So when Harry Potter, whom Hiei had been keeping at least one of his eyes on the whole trip, pulled out his strange cloak to follow a tall black boy into a compartment with none other than the blonde boy wonder Draco Malfoy Hiei let a smirk pass over his lips. He settled himself on top of their car, listening to the blonde bragging to his friends. Hiei could tell that Malfoy was suspicious of Harry being there. Twilight started to descend across the landscape, which grew wilder with every mile. Hiei breathed in the wonderful scent of the forest as the students slipped into their school uniforms. A uniform that Hiei actually approved of, black cloaks? Hell yeah.

In the compartment below him Goyle's suitcase bumped into Harry and Hiei watched with amusement as Draco's certainty that Harry was there solidified. As the train pulled into the station Hiei watched a plan form under all that sleek blonde hair.

It wasn't so much a plan as a cruel fantasy that Draco would soon be living out. The little demon wondered vaguely if he should flit in and stop what was about to happen.

Oops. Too late. Draco now had the golden boy at his feet completely paralyzed. Hmmm…. Anyway, Hiei thought to himself, the Potter boy needed to learn this lesson early on this year. Dumbledore had warned Hiei that Harry and his two friends fancied themselves detectives and Hiei didn't want them thinking they could snoop around him. Hiei winced and smirked. Impressive. That kick hadn't been half bad Hiei thought as he jumped through the window of the adjacent cabin. Waiting until the blonde passed by his compartment unawares and in a self important huff. The kick had held a lot of emotions in it. Hatred, envy, sadness, years of pint up feelings but something else. Something Hiei had grown accustomed to feeling in his victims, something that the kid wasn't even aware of. Fear.

Hiei slipped quietly into the compartment with the invisible Harry Potter. Harry showed no signs of mixed feelings. Pure hatred radiated from him and Hiei thought back to Kuramas description of Voldemort as he bent down to remove the cloak.

BREAK

"Well thanks for helping me… er…" Harry looked at the short black eyed boy who had entered the compartment a few scant moments after Draco had kicked him in the face, the young boy did not supply a name. He simply pointed his wand at Harry's face. He heard the resounding crack as his nose shifted back into place. Another flick of the boys wand and the blood was gone.

"If you hurry you'll catch the last of the carriages." It was the first time the little boy had spoken, and the bass of his voice took Harry aback. The boy turned around and hopped out of the train, Harry followed in his wake dumbly. The shorter boy led Harry up off the platform towards the road where a couple carriages were waiting. Hermoine's head popped out of a window looking worried.

"Oh! Harry there you are!" she thrilled, hopping down and ushering Harry into the carriage in front of her, "What happened to you? We couldn't find you anywhere! We thought you had gone on ahead!" as her hands pushed him Harry turned around to offer the boy a ride in their compartment, but strangely, he had already disappeared.

Harry was sharing a rather cramped carriage ride up to the school with not only Hermoine and Ron, but Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. He hesitated but knowing that his embarrassment would be known by the whole school in the morning anyway if Draco had any say in it. So he quickly told the carriage what had happened. Including why he had been eavesdropping and what he had heard.

Ron and Moine exchanged an exasperated look, Neville nodded excitedly and Ginny, Dean and Seamus thought it best to just look thoughtful. Luna of course, looked politely surprised. However they all sprang up in Harry's defense with righteous outrage. Harry smiled at this and Ron, always the embodiment of what a perfect audience should be like said "well how did you get out that mate?"

"Well, that's the weird part," Harry stated, "This kid came into the compartment. I didn't recognize him and he was so short that I thought that he might be a first year. But he walked right up to me and pulled the cloak off like he knew I was right there the whole time and he pulled out his wand and fixed up my nose and got rid of all the blood down my front, all without uttering a single incantation!"

"You mean he did it non-verbally?" Hermoine interjected.

"Yeah! …er…sure, but the weirdest thing was that when he did finally talk, he had this really creepy deep voice and then I followed him up here, but when I turned around to invite him into our carriage he wasn't anywhere around."

"Hmmmm." Hermoine hummed as she thought as they trundled to a hault.

"Not that we could have fit another person in here." Dean commented as he struggled to pry himself out of the seat.

"No! I mean this kid was tiny! Short and skinny…"

"Harry what exactly did you look like besides short? I mean one of us might recognize him?" Ginny puffed, falling out of the carriage behind everyone else.

"Um, well he had on a black cloak,"

Ron sniggered "Really wow, never would have thought."

"Well it wasn't our uniform, it looked more like the one that Snape is always swooping around in. And he had a white scarf on. The hand he was holding his wand with was all bandaged up like he had some sort of bad burn and his eyes were slanted, like he might be Asian." Harry shivered, "his eyes were pitch black. The weirdest thing was his hair though, it was tall and spiked and all black cept for this white… star or something. And he was wearing a bandana across his forehead."

Their conversation, or more so Harry's description had carried them all the way to the Gryffindor table and Luna wondered off to the Ravenclaw table.

His friends were silent in thought as they sat down. A headache was started to grow right behind his eyes as the first years were led into the hall and the sorting hat sang yet another years song full of warnings and advice. Ron groaned next to him, barely covering up the loud rumble from his stomach. "Come on hurry up!" he mumbled clutching his stomach. Hermoine rolled her eyes and nudged Harry, her eyes scanning the head table. Harry stopped rubbing his temples and looked up. There was Dumbledore, hair and beard sparkling eerily as the ghosts, his eyes sweeping over his students' faces benignly, with more than a little worry etched into his wrinkles. Next to him Mrs. Sprout watched the new students with a smile of her face.

"Snapes not here," Harry muttered

"What?" Ron's head snapped up from where he had been resting on the table, but groaned and put it down again just as quickly because just as Harry had opened his mouth Snape had swept into the great hall a sour look on his face. But then again, he never had a not sour look on his face. Hagrid shuffled into the room and sat down, waving at Harry Ron and Hermoine.

"Wait a moment," Hermoine said a slight frown crinkling her brow as she waved energetically back at her large friend along with the boys. "Wheres the new defense against the dark…"

Dumbledore stood up smiling, raised his arms and in a clear ringing voice said, "Tuck in."

The hall broke into appreciative applause. Ron started grabbing everything that was near him, skipping over his plate completely and just shoving it all into his mouth. But both Harry and Hermoine were still looking at the staff table and they weren't the only one to have noticed.

Harry, realizing how hungry he was and how quickly Ron was devouring all the food near them he quickly filled his plate with some meat pies before dessert appeared. Talk rumbled around the hall, but it wasn't as light hearted as it usually was. The air was heavy with the mournful voices of children who had already suffered losses, and fear was in the voices of those who had yet to experience a death in the family.

Dumbledore stood once again as the food disappeared off of the plates. The hall fell silent, waiting for words of wisdom and comfort; (A.N. I'm sorry I got lazy and didn't feel like making my own speech, so I just took most of this one straight from the book) "To our new students welcome, to our old students welcome back. Yet another summer has passed and here we are again. Another year of magical learning awaits you, and never has knowledge been so important." Dumbledore paused here and swept the room slowly with his blue eyes. The students mirrored his silence, the hall echoing with the weight of fear. "Also," Dumbledore continued breaking the spell that seemed to have settled across the tables, "Mr. Filch has now banned all items sold at Weasley's wizard wheezes along with a rather long list of other items which can be found posted on his office door, should any of you care to educate yourselves. There is to be no magic making in the corridors. We are also pleased to introduce a new member in the staffing this year. Professor Jaganshi, our new defense against the dark arts teacher, and who is also, not here right now, but I'm sure you will all meet him within the week." He paused once again, and the benign smile that usually adorned his face effortlessly but which seemed a little forced these days fell from his face. His usually sparkling eyes turned morbid as he waited for absolute silence to descend like a blanket over the hall. Harry and his friends quitted from their discussion of the new teachers absence and looked up at their headmaster apprehensively.

"Now as everyone in this hall knows, lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to insure that we remain safe. The castles magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer we are protected in new and powerful ways but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of the staff. I urge you therefore to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them. In particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you that if you should notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves always with the utmost regard for you own and others safety," Dumbledore smiled once more "but now your wonderfully warm comfortable bed await you prepared to carry you off into dreams."

The rumbled of students exiting the great hall echoed through-out the corridors, and Harry barely remembered how he had made it up to the fat lady. Ron shuffled up behind him and mumbled the new password to the large lady in pink and she opened solemnly; two tired Creevey brothers greeted Harry as he made his way, stumbling here and there up to bed. Dean and Seamus were up there already, talking quietly about the missing teacher, but as all of them laid back in their beds the talk ceased and breath deepened. Right before he passed out a shadow flitted across his window.

BREAK

Hiei had to double take when he passed the creatures that were pulling the carriages. Taking time to stroke each ones nose, they reminded him of home, though they weren't demons.

After memorizing each child's face and energy signature he ran up to the gate where a pink haired witch waited in attention.

"Who are you?" she asked rising her wand level with his chest, though she didn't look that menacing, just curious, "shouldn't you be with the other first years?" Hiei ignores her question completely. 'strange,' he thought, 'this woman's aura is familiar, but not her face.'

"Hiei Jaganshi, the new defense against the dark arts professor," He stated boredly, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"YOU'RE the new defense teacher? Wow you're short, I'm gonna need some proof before I allow you to enter though, sorry."

From his pocket Hiei pulled out a roll of parchment, sealed. Tonks took it, tapping it with her wand. It sprang open and her eyes flitted across the paper, even though Hiei could not open it due to the charm that only a guard could check, he knew what is said;

Please allow Professor Jaganshi passage anywhere at any time. He has full access to the school and its grounds.

Thank you,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Tonks smiled sheepishly at him and tapped the parchment, it snapped closed again and she handed it back to him, "Sorry Professor, let me call someone down to escort you." Her face was red as she finished and it clicked with Hiei, she was the mutt he had sensed in diagon alley, and now, standing so close to her, he could pinpoint her blood, it was shapeshifter, a low class demon. Changing their appearance was pretty much their only talent. It explained why he couldn't place her face. As Hiei noted all of this she had sent a large silver dog galloping from her wand in the direction of the castle. Hiei sensed five other wizards guarding the rest of the perimeter and he wondered vaguely how easily he could have gotten in otherwise. Their security was pathetic.

"So, how old are you?" Tonks asked, putting her wand away and smiling down at him

"22" Hiei lied."

She whistled and Hiei glared, "No offense meant" she added hastily, her face renewing its reddened tint, "Why did you decide to apply for…"

"Why is the exact question I wanted to ask. Why did you call me down here for a student?" Professor Snape asked his tone dripping grease. An ugly look passed over the girls face and she muttered.

"I meant for Hagrid to get it."

"Hagrid is busy with the first years," Snape snapped, his curtain of greasy black hair swinging in front of his face menacingly.

Hiei stepped past Tonks as she opened the gate to the bat like human and proceeded to walk up to the castle, ignoring her exclaimed "Wait!" a few moments later the tall wizard was swooping next to him.

"So you're the new dark arts Professor." He did not sound pleased about this fact.

Resigned to the sad truth that he would be talking a lot more than he cared too he sighed. "Yes." Silence reigned until they reached the castle doors.

"Well, the head master wishes to confer with you after the feast." With that the greasy haired man swooped into the castle, apparently expecting Hiei to follow. Said demon slipped in quietly before the door shut. He quickly assessed his surroundings as both he and Snape walked briskly towards the great hall. Right as he swung open the doors Hiei flitted away. Postponing his exposure to the mass of students until the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Yu yu Hakusho. Don't sue me! Please enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Whilst the castles inhabitants feasted Hiei wandered through its darkened halls. Memorizing every hall, staircase and room, every trick the castle through at him he filed away. The castle itself was bursting with a strange energy. An aura, as if it were alive. Which, Hiei figured, it was in a sense. Hiei didn't flinch at the whispering portraits, and simply dodged the empty armor that tried to trip him. He entertained himself with the thought of what Yusuke or the big idiot would do in this situation. Probably Reikigun the canvases and chop the metal bodies in half. Bakas.

Hiei was impressed with the sheer volume of the castle and its many… quirks. The moving stair cases, doors that weren't doors and walls that were. He found an interesting room on the third floor that didn't seem to be fully there. He decided that he would investigate it further after he had explored the rest of the grounds. There was a rather large creepy cavern far under the castle with the decaying corpse of a monstrous snake.

After Hiei had finished searching every single nook and cranny he started setting wards about the place, stronger wards then these foolish magicians had setup. He thought that he might even ask the fox to stop by at his leisure to fix up some traps for any intruders. As he finished up warding the towers he sensed movement in the floors below, a sure sign that the feast was over. Hiei pinpointed the aura that was Dumbledore and used that as a beacon to the old man's office. He arrived by the gargoyle moments before Dumbledore turned the corner alone looking more tired that the last time Hiei had seen him. The old man stopped short of Hiei looking slightly startled, and slightly weary, but when he spoke it was in his usual calm voice.

"Good evening Professor Jaganshi. I trust your train ride here was enjoyable? Cockroach clusters." Hiei raised his eyebrows at the last statement, but as the gargoyle beside him jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase that moved steadily upward. Hiei nodded at the question and stepped up onto a stair towards Dumbledore's office. He did not feel entirely comfortable with the old man so close behind him. But he resisted the urge to turn around. When they reached the top Dumbledore walked around Hiei as the door was opened to an already occupied room.

Within the room stood a tall bald black man, a rather disfigured man who stooped slightly with an electric blue eye whizzing crazily around the room while his other eye focused intently on Hiei, a rather tired shabby looking young man who had a strange aura about him, the woman that he had met at the gate who now had light blue hair that struck Hiei as the exact color of his sisters hair (Though she waved at him as he entered the room and the brief reminder of his twin was brushed away quickly, Yukina was much too shy), a gangly wizard with thinning red hair standing next to a rather larger witch who also had red hair. All of the people in the room stared fixedly at Hiei, looks of suspicion and mingled surprise passed over their faces, even the crazed blue eye of the mangled one fixed on him. Hiei met every pair of eyes steadily

Dumbledore took a seat behind a large desk where a number of strange silver instruments twinkled. "We still have to wait for professor Snape, Mcgonagall and Hagrid to join us…" as Dumbledore said this Hiei turned his head towards the old man, but his attention was immediately drawn to the perch that sat directly behind the desk.

The phoenix thrilled at Hiei softly and a warm feeling worked its way up his spine, spreading through his veins and limbs. Hiei and the bird stared at each other. He was enjoying the warmth of the fire elemental that only he could experience because of his … interesting heritage. He paid no attention to the surrounding awkward silence, nor to the three people who stepped into the room.

"Sorry we made you all wait…" Mcgonagall began to say, but their arrival had broken the phoenix's gaze and he ruffled his feathers then flew slowly towards Hiei. The room quieted to watch his progress.

Hiei lifted his bandaged right arm for the phoenix to perch on, and as his comfortable weight settled Fawkes nestled his head into Hiei's neck and face, piping his song softly in a welcoming sort of way. 'Strange,' thought Hiei, stroking the birds flaming feathers gently, 'this creature knows what I am but shows no fear or distrust.'

Dumbledore was the first to speak into the silence, "I have never seen Fawkes take to someone like that Professor," he smiled at Hiei.

Hiei, once again, said nothing. He simply walked up to Dumbledore's desk and lifted his arm, the phoenix hopped to his perch.

"Well… onto our first order of business then," Dumbledore said after a couple more moments of loaded silence, "Everyone I would like for you all to meet Hiei Jaganshi, Hiei, I'm pleased to introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks…"

"Tonks, just Tonks!"

"… Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthor and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid."

Hiei nodded once again, but they continued to stare openly at him. Reluctantly he stated, "nice to meet all of you." All who had not yet heard him speak were taken aback by his voice.

"What makes you think the shorty can teach Dumbledore?" asked Madeye, who was still staring avidly at Hiei, his magical eye focusing on his bandana.

"That fact Alastor has already been explained to you." Dumbledore smiled.

Hiei chose this time to speak up, as much as he really didn't want to "Mr. Moody, Mr. Lupin, I haven't had much of a chance to speak with any of the past professors and I was wondering if either of you could give me an overview of what you covered so I can have a better idea of my students competency,"

Moody grumbled "didn't get much teaching done did I?"

But Lupin smiled kindly, with a weary look in his eyes, "if you would like, but not tonight, I'm rather tired. I'll be staying near here till the end of the week, you can owl me whenever you're free."

"No need, I need to be prepared for my first lesson, and it just so happens that my first lesson isn't until after lunch tomorrow, so I have some free time in the morning after breakfast if you would like to meet me in the three broomsticks at around, say, 9 o'clock?"

Slightly taken aback Lupin simply nodded. Hiei smirked, "good thank you." Hiei turned back to the headmaster and in a purposefully bored voice stated, "Thank you for introducing me headmaster, it was a … pleasure to meet all of you, but it has been a rather long day, I bid you all goodnight." Without waiting to be excused he turned and left.

Or, at least, he made them all think that he had left. Right before the door closed behind him Hiei flitted to a corner hidden in the shadows of a large ebony cabinet. They waited a few moments in silence before Moody spoke, his one eye that had been locked on the door returned to roaming the room in its apparently usual chaotic way.

"He's gone."

Hiei smirked, as if he hadn't been able to tell that the man's eye didn't have some kind of magical traits that his jagan could easily fool. Hiei hoped that he wasn't keeping the detective waiting for no good reason. Hopefully these wizards, all of whom Hiei knew were a part of the Order of the Phoenix, would be able to shed some more light on his mission.

"You must be crazy hiring that midget to teach." Grumbled Moody in his usual smarter than thou way.

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda like him." Tonks put in.

"Hmph, the headmaster has made worse decisions on the part of staffing this school, hopefully this one won't turn out like all the rest," sneered Snape in a doubtful sort of way.

"We should play it by ear for now," Shacklebolt said, always the peace keeper.

"I just don't think that a child like him should be entrusted with our own childrens' educations," Molly said worriedly, "I mean, he doesn't look like he can teach our children about real experiences with dark wizards like…, some others can," she glanced side long at Lupin.

The headmaster looked over at Lupin as well, "Well, we haven't heard your opinion of my apparently grievous mistake in judgment."

Lupin stood silent for a moment and then, "I am not one to judge solely on appearance, but he does look a bit green. He spoke though, with a knowledge beyond his apparent years, and with an authority of someone who does indeed know what he's doing,…"

"Or is just an arrogant child," mumbled Moody.

"But," Lupin continued slightly louder, "I trust in your judgment headmaster and since I am busy with other matters this semester I'm sure, Professor Jaganshi will do an excellent job."

The room in general muttered and sneered at his response but tiredly Lupin rubbed at his eyes, "well, I don't know about all of you, but since I now have a meeting in the morning I'd like to get this one over with," Lupin's words drove his point home and after Dumbledore muttered certain chants quietly, and Hiei felt a barrier go up around him and was slightly impressed with the old man's power, then again he was friends with the old hag.

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix began.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, please don't sue

Chapter 7:

Ire rose within Kurama's heart as he fought to swallow his angry words. Always the good actor on the outside and knowing that the snake's eyes were on him he simply perked his ears in false interest and widened his eyes. Whistling he stated, "whoa, real koorime, I've never actually set eyes on one of those before."

"Yes," sniffed the snake in a superior tone, "our lord ordered them be captured and brought to our camp as healers and entertainment." His smile split his face in half, tongue tirelessly tasting the air around him, "hmmmmmmmm, oh they taste exquisite." He mumbled to himself and pushed past Kurama to join the growing crowd of jeering demons.

Wishing he could slip away but knowing it would be foolish to do so Kurama slipped in among the crowd, eavesdropping and pick-pocketing. He tried to keep his eyes averted from the sad sight of the manacled ice maidens. He still found himself searching for a familiar face. Though Kurama knew that she was not truly an ice maiden because of her heretical heritage. He still held his breath as his eyes combed the ranks for Yukina. Berating himself as he let out an inaudible sigh. His relief was short lived however as he spotted children among their ranks. A low growl issued from between clenched teeth and the nearest of the demons surrounding him shot him a nervous look backing away, another horned man threw his arms around the fox.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked, giving a loud whistle that rang in Kurama's sensitive ears, "the wolves did a wonderful job at wrangling them all up didn't they, aw man we're just the luckiest S.O.B. s out there!" he gave Kurama a Hardy pat on the back and followed pathetically after the girls.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, 'so the wolves have joined Voldemort's ranks,'

'They're fairly high class.'

'Yes they are, and not easily bought. That ridiculous pride of thiers…'

The Youko continued to pass through the demon crowd listening to snatches of conversations but his mind pondered on the wolves.

Kurama did his best to stay near the Koorime, trying to make sure no harm came to them, but the wolves guarded their prey rigorously. They were apparently under strict orders from Voldemort to not let a soul touch them until the dark lord himself could look them over. So Kurama satisfied himself with just hanging out in the trees nearest their separate encampment. It was during the nighttime hours that Kurama saw an interesting sight and overheard a mutinous conversation. While the guard was switching out, and Kurama was lazing about in a lovely Oak tree a female's voice carried across the night winds.

"I don't understand why we're doing this!" interest peaked, Kurama sat up and jumped onto a lower branch, crouching there and watching.

A young female wolf demon, eyes golden and piercing, ears and tail black as corruption and tipped in silver, hair cascading down her back in shadowy waves stood there talking to an older male wolf demon.

"Be careful, what you're saying and thinking, it borders on betrayal of the pack little one."

An indignant look crossed the child's face, "but father," she spoke quietly this time, though Kurama still heard her clear as day, "this is not our way. What are we doing meddling in a humans' war, taking innocent demons captive and holding them to ill purposes?"

"The pack way is to follow the pack leader." The father stated simply and stoically.

"That's just it father," quieter still, so that Kurama leaned as far as he dared towards their voices. To mess up now and be detected would be fatal. Wolves were not to be trifled with, "I think something is wrong with our alpha-…" she was cut off by the swift backhand of her father, the sharp sound cut through the night mercilessly.

"Tobi will be here to relieve you in the morning," he stated and started to walk away.

"Father!" Her voice was cold and clear and carried farther than the father would prefer. When the father had turned back towards her she gestured to the sleeping ice maidens behind her, "have you not noticed?"

"What." He snapped.

"They are ill, they're all ill. These maidens are the last of their kind and cannot thrive away from their snowy lands. And for what reason are we forcing them to suffer? To satisfy these filthy low class and to heal the human's wounded? Tell me father, for what reason?"

"For the pack, and you should hold your tongue, unless, that is, you no longer are a part of the pack, for that is the path your words are leading you down." And with that he walked away, disappearing quickly into the shadows. The girl stood in silence and turned to the koorime, their pale blue hair shining silver in the moonlight.

Kurama slid silently from the tree and started stalking towards the young girl. "Like I even want to be a part of a pack that would do this," she said when Kurama was only a couple of feet behind her, so quietly that Kurama could barely hear. What was more prominent then her words was the sadness and confusion that permeated the air around her.

"Good evening miss," Kurama spoke pleasantly enough, but within an instant a blade was at his throat, the girl holding a black spear that hadn't been in her hands a moment before. She was knelt down, her right hand held the wicked weapon towards the middle, while her left hand balanced the bottom, balanced life and death, a thrust from her left hand would end Kurama's life. He slowly raised his own hands and took a step back. Her eyes he noticed were narrowed and cold.

"Trespassers' against Lord Voldemort's orders will be killed." Her bangs brushed lightly against her elegant brows.

"Orders? Orders against talking to pretty girls?" she raised her eyebrows at this comment.

"I don't recognize you, are you apart of this army?"

Kurama waggled his brows as Nagato the trickster, "Course I am."

"State your name."

The fox bowed low to her, "name me as you wish my lady." He looked up just in time to see her blush and turn away, the spear at her side disappearing.

"If you are a part of this camp why do I not recognize you?" Kurama stayed standing where he was, not wanting to provoke another attack and answered, choosing his words carefully:

"I am not interested in … exploiting the ice maidens in anyway, nor will I join in the sick taunting." She looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked, sending her a toothy smile.

She did not blush this time, "you are different than the others here. Why are you following this human?" her eyes matched his own golden orbs in intensity.

"Why do you follow him?" he retorted quietly. She turned away quickly. It was silent for a couple moments in which Kurama enjoyed the noises of the night.

"Either way," she finally stated, "move along I'm on guard duty."

"Hmmm, yeah well about that actually, one of my close friends is a koorime. I was out here tonight to make sure she's not one of your captives." He kept his eyes on her profile, yet she did not turn to him.

"As I stated before, I am under Voldemort's orders to not allow anyone access to the ice maidens until Voldemort himself has arrived and looked them over. Now move along before I move you along." She fingered the chain of her bracelet and turned to him. But the silver fox was nowhere to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho please don't sue

Chapter 8:

Hiei yawned as he flitted over the castle grounds and into the forest. Having been interested in exploring its evergreen depths ever since he had arrived. As he neared the trees he leapt, landing silently among the branches. He continued deeper into the trees, letting his senses widen.

He did not get to enjoy his solitude for long however, as he noticed a shadow following closely behind him.

"Any news from the fox?"

"Ohmygawd you are going to have to slow down." Yusuke panted as he stumbled clumsily from branch to branch. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Yes my /lord/." Hiei put extra sarcasm into that last word. He jumped to the ground and leaned against a tree.

"Shut—up—short stuff. I'm not a speed demon. And yes I do have some intel. From Kurama. He has successfully infiltrated the enemies lines. Kurama says that like expected most of the demons that have been recruited are low class, but some high class have apparently joined in as well. Voldemort is apparently really scary in person, at least more than what Kurama had originally suspected. And he suspects that there are at least 2 artifacts in Voldemort's hands right now. And that his goal may be to get his hands on more. One of the ones he has for sure seems to draw out blood lust from within a demon. And it works. I don't know Hiei, it felt like a… pulse, a heartbeat pumping through me. And every time it hit I … wasn't myself. Anyways, I hope Kurama can handle himself out there."

Hiei had listened intently to Yusuke's speech and logged away all information. "Anything else?"

"Not that Kurama told me, but I noticed while hanging around the camp, that he has a lot of demons on his side, and more join him every day."

Hiei smirked, "You should leave the spying to the fox detective, it would be counterproductive if you were caught."

Yusuke scowled, "you sound like Kurama, and I wasn't spying, it's hard not to notice the growing youkai energy in that place."

"Hn. Have you relayed all this info to the bratlilng?"

"No not yet, I need to get both reports before I send it off, but I am talking to Genkai as well"

Hiei nodded, "that's probably a good idea, the old hag might prove useful sometime."

"So what do you have for me?"

"Hn, other than what you're going to learn about the grounds and castle, no. the Order of the Phoenix is sadly lacking on information about their enemy."

"Figures." Yusuke sighed. When he looked back up at Hiei he was gone, back in the trees, "Hey! Wait up!" Hiei slowed his pace and started explaining the castle and its protections, along with everything he had added. "Weird!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly during one particular part, "Stairs that move? Cool!" Hiei told him about the childrens' gossip on the train, and the teachers and order members that he had met thus far. As Hiei was nearing the end of his report an arrow whizzed past them from the ground below.

"Whoa!" Yusuke yelled losing his balance and falling to a lower branch.

Hiei had sensed these creatures as they had neared them, but had not thought that they would be hostile. He jumped back as another arrow shot through the air, slicing through the space Hiei had just vacated. He pulled Yusuke behind a large tree, blocking them from the line of fire. Hiei looked to the ground and witnessed a most strange sight. He heard Yusuke gasp beside him.

A half man half horse beast walked into view holding a bow and arrow drawn and aimed. Other large shadows moved in behind him. The first one spoke loudly and with a strange, old accent, voice deep and slow, "State your name and purpose in this forest, for you are no creature that belongs here." Hiei and Yusuke shared a glance. Hiei imploring him to speak, he'd been dealing with enough stupidity that day, and would be doing so for the rest of the year. But also knew that Yusuke was no diplomat.

Hiei heaved a large tiring mental sigh, "Why should we speak to someone who just tried to kill us, when we have done nothing to provoke such behavior." Yusuke let out a much more audible sigh as Hiei took control. These stealth missions were not to his liking, he didn't know what to do half the time and if it would get him and his teammates into trouble. If it was a normal mission anyone who threatened him was fair game.

"These are our woods, we are simply protecting its boundaries."

"From what, us?"

The centaurs shared a weary look, "Perhaps, but not just from you." A couple of the strange creatures glanced to the starry sky, fear apparent in their eyes.

"Maybe we could talk more freely," Hiei started after a couple moments of silence in which he assessed the situation to the best of his abilities, "if you were to put down your weapons."

A couple of them lowered their weapons hesitantly, but the apparent leader of the pack let out a bark like laugh, "sorry boy, but you are trespassing and we hold the rights here. But we would consider it if you would come out from behind that tree." Yusuke snorted next to Hiei, but was surprised when his short red eyed friend obliged.

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi, I am a new professor up at the school teaching defense against the dark arts, this is my friend visiting Yusuke Urameshi. We are securing the forest, setting up traps and wards to protect the school and its students from any possible attacks from Voldemort. I am also assessing the terrain for possible strategies if a battle were to take place here. Happy now?"

As Hiei had moved from the introductions to the reason of their visit talking and burst around the beasts. A darker centaur cantered up to his fellow eyeing the boys, "I knew not that Dumbledore employed non humans to teach his students." Hiei said nothing to this, and most all of the gathered creatures looked up at the stars, finally the leader spoke.

"You will not be laying traps in this forest, nor will you be exploring it any more, you will leave now."

Yusuke spoke for the first time, "yeah, cuz I'm sure Voldibutt dark lord of doom will totally just waltz in here and ask all of this nicely like we are, I'm sure he won't storm the place and burn all to the ground. Just doesn't sound like a dark lord thing to do, does it?"

Some of the centaurs shifted uncomfortably, but the older ones held their ground and their weapons, "this is not our war to fight."

Hiei nor Yusuke could believe the ignorance being shown by these creatures, "You're joking right?" Yusuke asked.

"No Yusuke I don't think they are," replied Hiei for them, losing all semblance of patience, "I think they're just dumb creatures, who apparently think that no matter who wins they'll continue living the same lives they always have hear in this forest, but Voldemort wouldn't let them, Voldemort wouldn't show the same kindness to them that Dumbledore has. Voldemort would kill all of them, but let's just leave them to their fantasies…"

A roar sounded and a couple arrows were released, directly at Hiei, who simply flexed his power, making ash out of the deadly weapons before they could even hope of reaching him, he turned his cold gaze down on them, "we played nice, and you fools failed to corporate, good news though, my friend and I are still going to move through this forest at our whim and I am still going to set up traps for intruders, but instead of letting you know where they are, like I was going to, I think you should just learn how to tread carefully in your own home. If ever you feel like apologizing and realizing that this is your world, and thus your war as well, you know where to find me."

With that Hiei flitted out of sight, Yusuke keeping up, a smirk on his face.

"Man you sure told those things whats what huh?" Hiei ignored his comment and sped up.

The section of the forest they were entering seemed darker than the last, the shadows seeming to move.

"Ew." Yusuke said, taking a closer look at these writhing shadows, many eyes glinted up at them both and many legs worked faster to get to their prey. "Big Big Big spiders." Yusuke shuddered, Hiei's smirk was lost in the darkness as he changed course, feeling that all that was before them was more of the eight legged horrors, that part of the forest was their domain come good or evil, but maybe, Hiei thought, He'd pump them full of Youkai powers and then ward them later.

Him and Yusuke started heading back towards the castle when yet another surprise hit them. In the form of a tree they had both been on being uprooted.

"He-" Yusuke started but was cut off by the surprising(even more surprising than half man half horse people) for looking down at them in tattered clothing was a rather large, … well, giant. His ugly mug bent closer to the two of them and his rancid breath washed over them, making Yusuke gag.

"Oh! Sorree little guys!" he said, his voice vibrating the air particles around them and shaking the ground, "I not see you there!"

Both of the demons were slightly speechless. Hiei took a quick look into his mind, finding out the little he could discern from the big mess. Oh yes, Hiei remembered meeting the large care of magical creatures teacher, so he had tried and mostly succeeded in teaching his little half brother manners? Amusing, but perhaps, when Hiei wasn't growing so tired of this day, he'd be able to recruit the giant to help protect the forest.

"Oh. It's okay I guess." Yusuke yelled up at him, "No harm done."

Grawp smiled at them, then turned around with his tree and began walking the other way.

Yusuke shook his head, "man this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I feel sorry for you dude" he winked in Hiei's direction, who completely ignored him. Back to the castle they headed.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he took in the grounds and the castle that he had not set eyes on yet. "OOOOH! Look Hiei there's a lake! Lets go explore that!"

"Hn, go ahead and drown detective, I don't feel like getting wet." Hiei did not notice the mischievous look in the toushin's eyes. And so, when Yusuke jumped in, sending a rather large wave Hiei's way, he was not prepared for the ice cold water sloshing over him. Hiei turned to kill the sorry excuse for a sentient being, but Yusuke was already diving, so Hiei just waited, plotting.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own harry potter or yu yu hakusho so please don't sue!

Chapter 9:

Lupin sat blurry eyed in a corner booth at the three broomsticks, waiting for the new professor to show up so he could fill him in on what being a defense teacher at Hogwarts was like. He had spent a sleepless night looking over the papers that Snape had given them. Papers that the potions professor had drawn out of Voldemorts encampments, filled with names, and creatures. But this report was incomplete; Snape himself had stated the night before that Voldemort was up to something, something that he was keeping from all of his most trusted henchmen even. He disappeared for days on end, with a pleased look in his red eyes and a sinister bounce to his step. And the dark lord did not tolerate any questions about his actions, so Snape, and thus the order, were left in the dark. Lupin had also spent much of the night contemplating the new defense teacher, this Hiei Jaganshi. Lupin was unsure of him, but Dumbledore seemed sure of him, and the tired where-wolf wanted desperately to believe in the headmaster, because if not trust in him, then who? There was just something … off… about him, something deep within Lupin growled when the black haired youth was near. Speaking of growling, there it was, going off again, deep within his head. He looked up from his drink.

Hiei had not slept, working on getting the perfect revenge on the idiot detective. The task had proved… time consuming, and Hiei had had to fight his compulsion to kill his teammate, and most likely break his cover. In the end the little fire demon had ended up soaking wet and exhausted from chasing the coward halfway across the country. Needless to say he was not in the best of moods as he approached the past teacher, and once again as he sat down across from the tired looking human, (without waiting for an invitation) Hiei had the strangest feeling about the man before him. Hiei was sure that he was a human, but not quite as well.

"Good morning professor, excited for your first day at work?" Lupin tried at a smile.

Hiei didn't. "Hn."

Too tired to keep up pretenses Lupin simply sighed and pulled out a folder full of loose papers. "This is what they covered in third year, I'm sorry I can't give you more for 5th and 6th." Hiei took the papers silently, he glanced over them swiftly in apathy. He had only said what he had said the previous night to keep up his charade. These papers didn't' change what he was going to teach the whelps. The next folder that Lupin handed him was more useful however. For it was a detailed description of all the students that Lupin had taught.

"I did my best to pick out the students who have already graduated, but I can't guarantee anything. And you'll be on your own with the first and second years, I don't know of any of them. That's also not counting the students who have dropped out or have been pulled out because of the war." With that little speech said and over with Lupin put away the papers that he had been reading when He had noticed the fire demon approaching, and which he had been hiding underneath one hand the whole time. He need not have bothered, being as Hiei had been at the meeting the previous night, and already filched a copy of said papers from Hagrid, looked them over and returned them, finding no useful info.

Lupin stood. "I'm sorry to leave you so abruptly, "He didn't sound like it, in truth the growling in his head was giving him a head ache, and his whole body was hurting as if the full moon was right around the corner, even though it was a little more than half a month away. "But I have a train to catch." Hiei stood as well, and without a goodbye, walked away.

BREAK

Harry woke up slightly disoriented as Neville ripped aside his hangings to let the early sunlight stream in. He heard Ron crash out of bed and smiled tiredly; it looked like the year was off to a great start. Harry stumbled towards the water basin, letting the cold water wake him up the rest of the way. He smiled again at Ron's sleepy antics as he got dressed for his first day back at school.

Down at breakfast Harry was quiet and his friends noticed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, a worried look in her eyes.

Harry came to, not realizing he had been spacing out. "Oh no! I just had a strange dream, I don't really remember it…" he trailed off; he was trying to convince himself as much as his friends that the strange shadow he had seen before sleep overtook him the night before had been just a dream.

"Hmmm… well cheer up, Harry! Here comes Professor McGonagall with our schedules!" Her smile was bright. Harry and Ron shared a look, both sighing inwardly at their bookworm friend. But McGonagall was indeed making her slow way towards them, handing out schedules and telling students off… already.

The mail arrived just as McGonagall made it to them; she handed them their schedules in silence, giving each of them a nod and a small smile. Harry received his with two extra envelopes.

"Whas' 'at?" Ron asked, talking around the food in his mouth. Crumbs wet from his saliva hit Harry's tie, who grimaced as he watched his best mate shovel as much food into his mouth as he could before they had to head to class.

"Oh will you hurry up, Ron," Hermione threw him a disgusted look as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "We don't want to be late on our first day of classes!" As she said the last part she glanced over Harry's shoulder as he opened one of the unknown envelopes, the heavier one by the look of it. Ron took a large gulp from his goblet and grabbed his bag as well, not even bothering to swallow as he stood up and said, well, tried to say, "Oh no, we wouldn't want that at all." He was cut off however by Hermione's squeal.

"Congratulations, Harry! Now you have all the same privileges as a prefect!"

"What are you yappin' 'bout, 'Mione?" Ron asked, noticing the large smile on his best mate's face, who was holding something up between his forefinger and thumb. "Nice one mate," he said once it sank in, high-fiving the boy who lived. "Of course you would be the one named quidditch captain!"

"Yeah," Harry said in a relieved tone, "I'm glad Umbridge has left Hogwarts."

"Her and all her stupid rules and regulations," Hermione put in vehemently.

"So what class do we have first 'Mione?"

Harry only vaguely listened to his friends' banter as they moved through the hallways, as he was focusing on the second letter he had received from his head of house.

Dear Harry,

Given the circumstances of the world outside our school, and the role you yourself play, I have decided that it would be advantageous to your learning development if we held private lessons in my office at both of our conveniences. So if you could meet me in my office tonight at 9 o'clock we could get started.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

p.s. please keep these meetings a secret from the general public

p.p.s. I rather enjoy cockroach clusters

Harry smiled at the headmaster's hint and folded the letter up, catching up with his friends.

"Of course Potions is our first class of the day…" Ron whined as they turned their feet towards the dungeons, "And it seems like our luck continues, we're with the Slytherins almost all day!" he groaned.

"Yeah, but look at our luck, our second block is Defense!" Harry stated, looking over his own schedule.

"And we'll be the first class to see who this mystery professor is." Hermione put in. She glanced at Harry to see what he would say to this, but a shadow had crossed over her friend's face and she looked to the bottom of the stairs, finding the cause.

Draco Malfoy stood there, platinum blonde hair slicked back as it had been for all the years she had known the little prat. "Just ignore him, boys," Hermione warned, leading them over to the rest of the Gryffindor crowd.

Potions went as well as anyone could have expected, though Snape did seem to be in an especially foul mood, and most of the students assumed that it was because, once again, the darkly clad teacher had been unsuccessful in acquiring the Defense position that he so longed for. The Gryffindors shuffled out looking grumpy and downtrodden when the lesson was finally over. Both Ron and Neville sported blistered hands from the potion they had been working on, which actually had nothing to do with blisters.

The Slytherins came out looking smug and entertained. And this fact alone deepened the scowls among the red clad crowd.

"Hopefully this year's Defense teacher isn't full of complete bollox," Ron stated glumly as the group trudged up the stairs.

The classroom was empty and the blinds were up to let in the light, yet somehow much of the room remained hidden in shadow.

The students took their seats in an awkward sort of silence, looking around. Some people pulled out their books and papers, while some pulled out their wands looking sadly hopeful. The bell rang and class began, with no sign of the professor. And the students, being extra fidgety because of how they didn't know anything about this mysterious new Defense teacher started whispering amongst themselves. Little did they know that black eyes watched them intently, taking in every movement made. A shadow detached itself so seamlessly from beside a bookshelf that at first no one noticed the short man now standing at the head of the classroom.

Hermione of course was the first to notice. She looked up from her books and straight into blackness. Besides his eyes the next thing she noticed was his scowl, which deepened as he scanned the whispering students. Then she noticed his strange hair, hair that she would normally scoff at. His stature was short but she did not find him a cute figure. She knew instantly that he was the new professor, and he was not one to mess with.

The other students, on the other hand, had not noticed this man, and Hiei was growing impatient. So far only the bushy haired girl who was Harry Potter's friend had. Apparently the only one of the three who had a brain.

The class didn't quiet down when he had stepped out of the shadows, though a few students did notice this "kid" step into their midst. And they gave him strange questioning looks, and then turned back to their conversations to bemoan the lateness of their new teacher to their friends. In fact it took about three minutes for every one of the students to take notice of the "child" amongst them.

"Oi Harry, check out the munchkin, wonder why he's here." Ron laughed, "Maybe he's lost." Harry looked up from his book and stared open mouthed at the man at the front of the classroom, recognizing him instantly from the train.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, ripping her gaze away from the short man who gave off such a menacing feeling, "I don't think he's a student, I think he's our new Professor." This statement had Ron's mouth open, and Harry glanced quickly over at 'Mione, and then looked back to the front. He knew she was right. Hermione's comment swept through the room quickly, passing from mouth to mouth until finally, after a total of 7 minutes had passed since the beginning of class, everyone quieted and looked inquiringly to the front of the room.

Hiei shut his eyes, thankful for the moment of silence before his teaching career officially began. As he opened his mouth to give his introduction speech, someone else spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me," a certain blonde spoke out. Hiei opened his eyes to look directly at him.

Draco Malfoy was leaning back lazily in his chair: sitting amongst his Slytherin lackeys he stood out like royalty. And right now an unbelieving sneer graced his royal features. His straight nose pinched up and his lips cocked upward, showing a tiny bit of his pearly whites and one pale eyebrow was raised. The Slytherins sniggered and the Gryffindors muttered. But nobody answered him. So once again he asked, "Are you kidding me? Are we seriously supposed to learn any sort of magic, let alone defense, from this…this…this shrimp?" some of his green clad classmates were openly laughing by this point. Malfoy smirked, basking in the attention. He opened his mouth to continue right as Hiei lost all semblance of patience. He flicked his wand at the blonde brat and Malfoy choked mid-word. With another twist and a small smirk of his own, Hiei made Malfoy's knees bend without his own will to move them. He plopped back into his chair and all four legs fell squarely onto the floor. An undignified "oohmph," issued out of his mouth. Before even half the class could register what had just happened, Hiei was speaking.

"You will all call me Professor Jaganshi. I am of course your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I do not tolerate talking out of turn in my classroom. Now I am going to take attendance, raise your hand silently into the air when I call your name."

All of Harry's amusement with Malfoy's punishment evaporated with the new Professor's speech. And he could tell that as the new teacher took roll call, Harry was not the only student taken aback by how deep the short man's voice was. Nor was he the only one who was all of a sudden intimidated by him. Harry felt a small seed of respect being planted within him for this Professor Jaganshi. After witnessing how swiftly Malfoy's insubordination had been dealt with, the rest of the class had followed their new professor's directions to the tee. You could hear the paint peeling in that classroom. As soon as Hiei was finished he glared steadily at the class, taking time to scrutinize every single student's face. His cold eyes roved steadily until the silence started to make them twitch. Turning from them he smirked then swept his wand lazily over the blackboard. It was with this broad movement that Harry got a good look at the new professor's wand. He squinted at it, pushing his glasses farther up his nose, for he had never seen a wand with a design engraved in it, and this design was very noticeable, for the wand itself was black while the design was white, and curled around the wand. 'Strange' he thought to himself and filed it away to talk to his two friends about later. Words began to appear across the dark expanse of the chalk board. The students shuffled frantically over their parchment, copying down the notes.

Defense Against the Dark Arts:

After these words appeared, Hiei turned back to the class. "Who can define this course for me?" Hermione's hand of course was the first in the air. Many students shared looks with each other, and both Harry and Ron raised their hands along with a couple other Gryffindors; none of the Slytherins did. "Weasley!" Hiei snapped, catching the redhead by surprise.

Startled that he was the first one to be called on, Ron stuttered, "L-l-learning defensive spells…" After a short pause in which Hiei waited for him to elaborate, Hiei finally called on Hermione.

"A class where one learns spells that work in the defense of oneself, such as counter curses and protection spells." She rattled off.

"Longbottom!"

"OH! Um, we learn how to protect ourselves and others from people who use the dark arts."

Hiei sighed at their lackluster answers, all just a variation of the same statement. He waved his wand once again and read aloud the words that appeared there. "This class is not just learning how to defend or protect. It teaches survival." He waited for the rest of the class to finish scribbling this down then continued on. "Defense Against the Dark Arts this year will not only cover defense spells, it will cover offensive spells as well." Words started writing themselves and the children took notes. It was the class schedule for the semester. The first quarter would be spent learning how to cast spells silently. Hermione looked happily up at the teacher with this. Learning how to do that would be fun! The second quarter looked stranger. It would be spent learning something called "spirit magic." The students shared confused looks as they copied this down.

When the scratching of quills had died down, Hiei erased what was on the board and turned to the class. "As you can see the curriculum for this year has evolved somewhat from your previous years'. This is because Lord Voldemort has returned." Multiple gasps could be heard across the seated students; Hiei met Harry's surprised gaze and the boy who lived could have sworn he saw this grim faced young man smirk. "You all need to take your classes more seriously than you ever have before, especially this one. There will also be a new level of danger that has never been present in this class, so I warn all of you to not dick off." Ron smirked at Harry as Hermione gave a disapproving "Hmph." "In this class, I do not repeat myself." Hermione raised her hand and Professor Jaganshi called on her.

"Professor, I see we have three books for this course: the standard book of spells for year 6 of course and then advanced spells and how to cast them silently, but this third book you had us buy doesn't have a title, and the language in it isn't English." She blushed as his hot gaze landed on her, scrutinizing her face.

"We will not start in on the third book till around the end of the semester, perhaps even after Christmas depending on your progress."

"And the language?"

This time everyone noticed the smirk, "You will find out when we get to reading the book." He walked over to his desk and grabbed a clip board. He began to call out names and the class did nothing. Hiei glared at them.

Malfoy raised his hand, and not waiting to be called on he said, "What are we supposed to do?"

Ch. Humans. Hiei reminded himself to be patient. "As I call your name you are to come before me."

Silence met this. "And?" Malfoy snapped. Hiei sighed.

"Before this class ends I have to test you." The class visibly paled at this. A test? On their first day back? Hermione raised her hand and Hiei nodded her way.

"Sir, it would take too long to test us all individually…"

Hiei interrupted her, "I'm not testing your knowledge today," he snorted, as if he did not believe their knowledge to be much, "Next class will be a written exam to determine where your knowledge lies. I'm testing your magical strength at this point in time and your potential…"

"How do you do that?" Ron asked, forgetting to raise his hand.

Hiei's eye visibly twitched, didn't these children ever shut up? "It's a spell I created for this purpose."

"Does it hurt?" Patty asked.

Apparently not. "I don't know; I've not cast it on anyone yet," He deadpanned, though he knew full well that it didn't. Ah, sweet revenge. The class paled once again, and once again Hiei called the students' names, one by one, telling them that this was the order that they would go in. Harry was glad he wasn't first. But as the students went up and their teacher cast the silent spell on them they simply stood there for a minute and then went back to their seats. And Harry began to think that this Professor Jaganshi had just been fucking with them. When Harry's name was called he went up with little worry. He stood a head and a half taller than his teacher and Harry felt rather foolish. And then he felt… nothing as the teacher pointed his wand at his chest. He didn't feel anything happen as the magic washed over him; he wouldn't have known that any magic had been cast if Hiei hadn't written something down on the clipboard and waved him away, calling up the next student.

Once every student had been called up there were only three minutes left of class, in which Hiei magically wrote on the board and left the students hanging. The board read: Assignment for tonight, read chapter 1-5 of the standard book of spells, defensive spells. The next class will be spent on the written test.

The class was awkwardly silent for a moment… "Well, I'm out." Malfoy stated, standing up.

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet!" one student started to say, but the Slytherin prince and his gang were already out the door.

Hermione slammed her bag down on her desk and started piling her parchment and books into it halfheartedly. "I can't believe Professor Jaganshi just left us like that!" she huffed.

"I like him," Ron stated simply, "What do you think, Harry?" The rest of the class was gossiping excitedly about the new teacher, and Harry knew the entire school would have heard some story or another of him by the end of the hour. Harry opened his mouth to answer his friend's question when Hermione interrupted before he even began.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to ask if I can learn the language of the third book so that I can read ahead."

Ron sweat dropped, "But Hermione, we have all the other books we need to read!"

"Don't be so silly, Ron, I've already read through the rest of them." She deadpanned, then ran behind the desk and knocked on the door. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him from the classroom.

"Come on, you know how she gets," he stated simply. They left her to it, and the bushy haired girl continued to knock incessantly. But on the other side of the door there was no one there for her to annoy, and a window stood open, letting the fall breeze rustle the pages of books lying around the empty room.

~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue!

Chapter 9:

Both Harry and Ron found it difficult to concentrate in the rest of their classes. Hermione stayed in a tiff for the rest of the day as well, since she was never able to get a hold of Professor Jaganshi after class and she had been late for her next class, Charms, because of it. The rest of the school did not believe Harry's class about this new teacher, and Harry just assumed they would all learn their lesson shortly. Harry and Ron were already planning on finding out more about this teacher, and Hermione, miffed, agreed to join them. During their Charms class they held their conspiratorial conversation.

"I think that tonight we should check the map, and if he's not in his office we should sneak in and find out what we can in there," Ron suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds perfect. We all don't fit as well under the invisibility cloak anymore though, so one of us should stay behind…" Harry started.

"That should be you, Harry," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"What, why?" Harry asked aghast.

"You're forgetting about your appointment with Dumbledore tonight, and you already have quite a bit of homework, so you'll be tired and who knows how long you'll be with the headmaster!"

"Oh yeah," Harry stated sadly, "I'd forgotten about that." They stopped their conversation and walked in silence down to the Great Hall for lunch.

When they reached the table and began eating, Ron started chatting merrily, trying to cheer Harry up. "Don't worry, mate, anything we find we'll tell you!" Harry gave him a look. "Of course!" he added, and began eating hurriedly, putting food in his mouth as an excuse to stop talking, afraid to make his friend's mood worse.

Hermione, oblivious to her friends, sat down and said, "Well I just can't believe Professor Jaganshi walked out of class early!" she said, picking out her food carefully; eating a well balanced diet was pertinent to staying alert in class after all. The two boys looked at each other; they knew the real reason why Hermione didn't like their new teacher.

"Well I don't care what you say about him, I think he was bad ass," Ron stated.

Before Hermione could do much more than shoot Ron a dirty look, he spotted McGonagall heading their way. "I wonder what we could've done this soon to get on her list," he said. Harry wondered the same thing as she neared them.

"Potter, I'd like to speak to you about Quidditch practices and tryouts." Ron let out an audible sigh and McGonagall shot him a look.

"Oh sure, Professor," Harry said, relieved.

"As captain you have to make sure that your practices don't interrupt any other club activities…" She droned on for a couple more minutes; Hermione and Ron had to leave for class, but McGonagall told Harry that she would write him an excuse. Most of what she said he already knew, but he also knew that interrupting her would be a bad idea, so he kept his mouth shut. By the end of the conversation they had decided that team tryouts would be that Friday, and so she promised him she would put the notice up in the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of the day went by without consequence, though the whole school was still abuzz with talk of the new teacher. Back in the common room, with Hermione nagging at him that he should get on his homework, Harry poured over the Marauder's Map, watching Hiei, who sat in his office seemingly doing nothing. He and Ron outlined a general plan for how the night was going to go, and Hermione only pitched in once all of her own homework was done.

"How do you have all of your work done?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's simple, I worked on it," she stated snidely.

"Yeah, but I meant how do you get it finished so damn quickly?" Hermione decided not to answer Ron and just ask Harry what was going on. So Harry explained that they should probably leave when he left for his appointment with Dumbledore, so he could open the portrait hole for them, and then they should approach Hiei's classroom first and foremost and see if they couldn't find anything in his desk. If that gave them no new information then they should see if they could get into his office; Harry was lending them the Marauder's Map to see where he was.

"But what if he is still in his office later? How would we get him out?" They all thought on this and none of them could come up with anything better than some sort of distraction.

"Why don't you leave that to me?" a voice asked from over Harry's shoulder. All three of them jumped and looked around to find out whom the voice belonged to. Ginny stood behind and a little to the right of Harry, leaning on a chair, her head cocked and a smile on her face. "You guys should know not to plot things without me." Ron groaned. "So what is the mission objective?" Harry sighed. Ever since the previous year with what had happened in the Room of Prophesies (Harry quickly blocked out the memories of that time, setting his jaw stubbornly), Ginny had taken to thinking that she was a part of these things. Hermione loved it, since she wasn't the only girl anymore, but Ron and Harry found it slightly annoying for different reasons. Hermione bounced right into explaining what they were doing. Ginny only interrupted once to say: "Oh! I don't have his class till tomorrow afternoon! Is he as short as everyone says he is?" They continued talking strategy until Hermione gave Harry a wide eyed look.

"Look at the time, Harry! You're going to be late!" Not even bothering to look at the time, Harry ran upstairs and quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak out from his trunk and shoved it into his bag. He got downstairs and stopped only momentarily, bending over his friends as if talking to them, but really only passing the cloak to them. Then he jumped through the portrait hole and skidded through the halls up to Dumbledore's office. The main thing on his mind was something along the lines of, 'Geez, I hope I don't run into Snape.'

As he neared the stone gargoyles that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office, he panted, "Cockroach Clusters!" He regained his breath on the stairs, and was finally breathing normally when he entered the room. Dumbledore sat at the large desk with the usual tinkling instruments out and tinkling. Harry smiled at the old wizard and waved at Fawkes, who, as usual, sat right behind Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, right on time I see." Harry's face was hot from the run up there still, and all he did was nod. "We shall dispense with niceties for now, and get right on to business. You are here to gain valuable knowledge which will hopefully help you defeat Tom when the time comes for your final battle."

Harry nodded excitedly, "Will you be teaching me advanced spells?" Even though he had forgotten earlier that day that he had lessons, and even though he did want to go with Ron and Hermione, he had also been looking forward to this. What in the world was Dumbledore going to teach him?

Dumbledore simply pulled out from under his desk his pensieve.

"What's that for?"

"Your lessons, of course." And without elaborating he beckoned Harry towards him. "Come, Harry, let us look into the past to learn what we can from it."

BREAK

Hiei tightened up the wards on his Jagan once again, contemplating what he had witnessed in Riddle's past: yes, it was all very well and good, the man had been creepy even as a child, but for what purpose was the old man showing Potter? Hiei did not think that knowing more about Voldemort would help them defeat him, for not knowing his enemies had never hindered him or the Tantei in defeating any of their enemies. Then again, he was much more powerful than these pathetic wizards.

Though he thought it a waste of time, any intel was intel, and he was interested as to how Tom Riddle transformed into the man that Koenma had shown them. He was looking forward to Harry's next 'lesson'.

As he walked back to his classroom contemplating these things, an oddly dressed little man popped his head upside down in front of Hiei's, his wicked little smile filling Hiei's vision. In an oily voice he stated, "Little naughty children ought to not try to get into professors' offices. They'll get what they deserve, that they will, that they will!" He cackled and Hiei smirked.

"Job well done, Peeves."

BREAK

Back in the common room Harry found neither Hermione nor Ron, not knowing, nor caring much out of tiredness, where they were. Though he was very curious about what they had found out, if anything. Perhaps they were still in Professor Jaganshi's office. He stumbled up the stairs to his room, thinking sadly of all the homework he had not finished. When he entered the room a strong smell hit him, and his roommates were grumbling in their sleep. Ignoring the stink, he fell onto his bed and passed almost instantly.

~Edited by kitsuneluvuh~


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Yuyu Hakusho so please don't sue, I don't own much so it wouldn't really be worth it.

A.N. I have done some editing of this and combined some chapters, so even though it says differently this is indeed a new chapter

Chapter 12:

By the end of the first week back at Hogwarts everyone knew exactly who Hiei was. Most of the student body respected him, because they didn't know what else to do. He was scary, if not more so than Moody had been, and knew his stuff better than Lupin. He ran his classroom strictly but fairly. The Gryffindors loved him, the Slytherins loathed him, the Hufflepuffs feared him and the Ravenclaws respected him. As for the other staff members, Professor Hiei Jaganshi did not socialize with them, he was like a shorter version of Snape almost, except Snape hated his guts. And Hiei was indifferent to what anybody in this over-sized ningen school thought of him.

Harry was glad to be home, even if he had to fight to keep certain memories at bay. His first week back to school was invigorating. He was extremely pleased that Dumbledore had found someone who at least seemed competent for the defense teacher. Then again it was only the first week so Professor Jaganshi still had the whole year to fuck up.

Harry woke up on Friday morning feeling better than he had in months. Ron and Harry took the liberty of sleeping in despite Hermoine trying her damndest to wake them up. Finally giving up she went down to the common room and waited, reading through books she already practically had memorized. She sighed, thinking to herself that she really needed new reading material. Perhaps she could badger Professor Jaganshi enough to get her way. She was dying of curiosity. She looked up, taking a deep breath in preparing for another colossal sigh when she spotted her two best friends stumbling down the stairs their clothes wrinkled and their hair mussed despite the late hour. She smiled and hopped up. Chatting merrily as they headed down to breakfast. Glad that they were by her side.

Harry yawned widely, cracking his jaw. He winced and reached for the marmalade, taking the toast handed to him by Hermoine.

"Oh man, if it's possible this years work load is even worse than last years. At least last year it was understandable because of O.W.L.S.!" Ron moaned.

"Well of course now we're preparing for N.E.W.T.S. Ron." Hermoine said grabbing a book from her bag as the mail started to drop.

"Ug, I have readings to do in Professor Jaganshi's class I have to finish that essay for Snape, come up with some bullshit for transfiguration…"

"Stop complaining Ron, maybe if you did your homework the night it was assigned it wouldn't pile up like this."

"Yeah, well… whatdya reckon Harry?" Ron said in an obvious subject change, turning to his other not naggy friend.

"Huh?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Really Harry? What d'ya reckon about Professor Jaganshi?"

"Well," Harry said swallowing the rest of his toast, moving on to the bacon, "it's not like we know any more than we did on the first day."

"Not with any lack of trying though." Ginny said, sitting down and wrinkling her nose at the memories.

"Yeah I wonder what's got Peeve's knickers in a twist?"

"When are his knickers not in a twist is the real question," Harry sighed, finishing up and shifting uncomfortably away from Ginny. Her flirting ways had not gone unnoticed by Harry or Ron. The latter irritated except for when her sights were set on Harry. And Harry took no notice of her until her sights were set on him. He shifted once again as Ginny leaned closer to him, whether on mistake or on purpose Harry didn't care and he didn't like it either way.

"Harry, didn't we have plans to visit Hagrid today?" oh dear sweet Hermoine, ever perceptive Hermoine. Harry silently thanked her.

"Er… yeah." He said grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder standing up in the same smooth movement.

The three of them headed out the door and down the grounds towards the edge of the forest, continuing their conversation.

"Well Peeves does seem to be a bit more focused this year." Hermoine stated.

"Yeah on us! I can still smell that stinksap" Ron wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"He's always in our way at the most inopportune times."

As they approached Hagrid's door it opened and out bounded Fang, right into Ron. One of them yelped as they fell.

"Oh there ya are you three! I was wondering when I'd get to see you!"

"Heya Hagrid!" Harry said.

"How'v'ya been?" Ron asked from the ground where Fang was mauling him with his tongue.

Hagrid invited them into his house, and they accepted glad that they had eaten a big breakfast before they came down, not wanting to force their way through some rock cakes out of politeness. They talked about superficial things, the first week back, how their summer was. Finally getting impatient Hermoine was the first to bring IT up.

"Well this year is of course easier for us than last year was because now everyone knows that You-know-who is back."

Hagrid nodded his head in agreement, always a tad slow on the uptake, despite his kind heartedness. "Oh yeah, and the order is busier than ever now." Harry's interest perked at the mention of the order and what they were up to. He once again secretly thanked Hermoine, not that getting information out of Hagrid had ever been that difficult of a task.

"Yeah how has the order been doing?" Ron asked, pushing Fang off of him and standing up, Fang whimpered, missing his playmate.

"Now don't be getting any ideas, my lips are sealed." The big man started to walk away.

"Uh, Hagrid, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Oh just waterin' the pumpkins, hafta have them ready for Halloween! Would you like to come look at them?" the three friends shared an exasperated look, then readied their tongues for the interrogation, not getting so far as the first word. "So how are your classes going again?"

"Nothing of too much excitement has happened." Ron started, "History of magic is still boring as hell,"

"Ron."

"And Mcgonagall is still a strict old hag,"

"Ron!"

"And Snape is still an asshole."

"RON!"

"Watcher mouth now Ronald, lest I be telling yer mother."

"Yeah well, the only person of real interest this year is that new defense teacher Jaganshi." Harry said.

"Yup, that one sure is a piece o' work."

Harry lost interest in the conversation after that. It wasn't that he wasn't curious about their new professor but Ron and Hermoine just going over the same words they'd been spatting the whole week. And now that he had thought about the order, he was stuck on Sirius, watching over and over and over as he…

STOP IT! Harry berated himself. You pit yourself through this every single night don't let it encroach upon your daytime to!

"… rry, Harry HARRY!"

"Mate you alright?"

"Y-yeah!" Harry said, blinking, "Sorry zoned out for a second."

Three faces looked at his with concern and he hated it.

".. Quiditch practice is about to start." Harry mumbled, "I better get going. Don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah! Congrats on making captain 'Arry" Hagrid patted him on the back, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry choked out.

As they neared the quidditch field Hermoine departed, heading for the stands. While Ron and Harry entered the changing rooms. There were a couple of people in there already.

Harry stopped in the middle of the field taken aback by the number of people who were trying out. Harry wanted to be a fair captain, so he was having open try-outs and all of the old team had to try out as well, there would be no free rides. But he was fairly sure that he'd be keeping all of the main players. The only one he was worried about was Ron, whose face was already growing red.

Slytherins in the crowd jeered and Harry groaned. He was about to start talking (having no idea what to say) when another short figure stepped into the quidditch arena. Professor Jaganshi walked toward Harry, who blanched. The Slytherins quieted down almost instantly.

"P-p-professor? What do you need?" Harry asked, wondering if he was in trouble and trying to remember if he had done anything wrong.

"Since Voldemort has returned all extra-curricular activities held outdoors are to be supervised, and since this task is to menial for the aurors who are in charge of protecting this school as a whole, the headmaster has asked me to supervise the practices when I can" even though Harry had been in class with this guy for a whole week the deepness of his voice always threw him off . Harry watched Hiei walk away contemplatively. Perhaps it was Harry being a tad on the paranoid side, (he was on the top of a dark lords hit list) but this new professor seemed to pop up where ever harry was, except for whenever harry and his friends wanted to spy on him, and then he was nowhere and they got stuck with Peeves dogging their steps.

So as he commenced try outs half of his mind was pre occupied. And was it just him or did pitch black eyes follow only him through the air?

When try outs were over Harry was mentally and physically exhausted. Finding just the right players who were both good and worked well with the rest of the team was a lot harder than harry had imagined. Especially since half of the team from the precious year was gone now. He sympathized with wood and his craziness now.

Harry was the last off the pitch and once again, he felt eyes on him, angrily he spun around to glare in the culprit's direction. But professor Jaganshi was not looking at him. He was looking over at a pack of Slytherins. Harry followed his gaze and landed on Malfoy who was watching him. But the hatred that was usually present was not there in his mercury depths.

"Oi Chosen Dork! Nice team choice, can't wait to crush it come our first game!" Oh. There is was.

BREAK

Draco pushed past some first years who were just standing around and talking right outside the great hall. By the looks on their faces they had wanted to say something to him, but the presence of Crabbe and Goyle kept their mouths smartly shut. Malfoy scowled at them and they ran down the hallway. God this school was going to the shits Draco thought. Dumbledore was not fit to be headmaster here. Well at least all of that was going to change, and soon. The blonde smirked to himself, then scowled once again, and the first person to go wouldn't be Mcgonagall, that hag of a head of Gryffindor house, it wouldn't be Hagrid, that mudblood loving half giant oaf.

No the first to go would be that Jaganshi, Draco would make sure of it. No one got away with making a Malfoy look like a fool. Draco's first week back at school had not been the best. He didn't even know why his mother had sent him back to school at all. There was only one reason for him to be here. Now all the teachers here were treating him like the common muck that all the other students were. And Draco knew what the students whispered behind his back. The frown on his face deepened. And now Dumbledore had hired a midget to teach their defense classes. Draco could imagine hundreds of different ways that he wanted to make the short man suffer. With his father in Azkaban all of his own credibility had gone down the drain. Draco was glad the man was put away, he had never done anything for Draco except give him a name. The man had been a hindrance, and now with him out of the way Draco would finally be able to prove to his lord his own worth. Maybe the dark lord would be proud of him, as his father never was.

Draco tried to steer away from thoughts like that, and instead focused his mind elsewhere. Draco hadn't realized that he and his goons were heading down towards the quidditch pitch. That was when Draco remembered that Gryffindor tryouts were today and that that stupid golden boy Potter was the captain. He inwardly groaned, there was yet another thing that pissed him off about school this year. He hadn't been made quidditch captain for his own house. So as they continued on down the path Draco cursed his luck.

At least, he thought as he sat down amongst a small group of other Slytherins, at the very least he had his mission. He was important enough to be given a mission from the dark lord himself, one simple command. Done anyway that Draco wished to do it, just get it done. And, if he said so himself he had a pretty good plan drawn up. Clever even. If that old bat back in the shop would just pull his head out of his ass and do what he was told in a timely manner Draco would be honored among the death eaters young and old, would perhaps make his father proud of him while at the same time surpassing him in the ranks, and his mother, Draco gritted his teeth and tried to think of something different. But if he completed this mission his mother would be safe again. That was all that mattered. The only real thing that mattered. That was the only reason he had listened to her in the first place and come back to this school. And since his grades didn't matter this year or ever again, he would be able to focus solely on his mission, and nothing else.

So while all these people were busy making his life a living hell, he was helping, in a large part, to end theirs. And this thought brought a smile to his face.

Speaking about bringing a smile to his face, Draco joined in with some of the taunting of the Gryffindor team. Quidditch was probably the only thing that he cared about anymore at this wretched school. And he'd be damned if Potter took the championship trophy from him this year.

Speaking of Potter, Draco watched him fly the air, envious of his obvious talent. Potter had always been a sore in his side. Draco thought back to the first time they had met and wandered at how he could not have realized at that point in time that any possible outcome besides the one that had happened could have had any hope. Harry had been with Hagrid! He was a mudblood. He liked other mudbloods and he ended up in Gryffindor. He was the sworn enemy of the dark lord and…. and… and….

Despite all these reasons as to why Draco should hate Harry, he could never do so. Not completely at least. He hated that Harry had denied his friendship, he hated thinking about what Harry could have been to him if he had just taken his hand that day, and he hated thinking about what Harry had become. Hated the separation of Slyterin from Gryffindor, hated the hate that was expected to come out of him.

Draco shook his head, forcing himself to look at the other players and yell out a couple insults here and there. Forcing himself to not think these stupid thoughts, what was he talking about? He DID hate Harry and all his stupid Gryffindor friends.

Draco noticed rather suddenly that Harry was looking at him, glaring at him actually. Not that he ever looked at him in any other way. Pulling himself out of his thoughts and fully into the here and now Draco yelled at the top of his voice, "Oi Chosen Dork! Nice team choice, can't wait to crush it come our first game!" wow that was lame, he thought to himself as he watched Harry Potter, the golden boy, walk away from him, which is all he ever seemed to do.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or Yuyuhakusho so Please don't sue!

A.N. I just realized while writing this chapter that there is going to be yaoi in this story, at least I think there is, it's still possible to change, do let me know what you think, and what couples you each like the most whether it's yaoi or not! Thank you for all of your feedback!

Chapter 11:

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. The demon lord felt his anger rise the more that his foxy friend talked. Helped along by the pulse that slammed through his body every couple of moments. His control slipped more and more with each passing word.

Who the HELL did this human scum think he was? Kurama had difficulty talking Yusuke out of going to the encampment himself and kicking the dark lord's ass right then and there. The main problem with that was Voldemort was not in the camp. That was not a problem Yusuke thought. he would just find him and pummel him into the ground. Easy peasy.

"Yusuke! You can't! We have to do this right! You'll blow my cover, we don't know enough! You have to tell Hiei and Koenma what is going on here!" were just a few of his less painful arguments.

Yusuke did not understand this under cover shit. He did not see why he just couldn't go in and blow this creep away.

After the main information was given Kurama started in on the rumors.

"There are whispers of so many things in the camp, the strangest one would be that there is apparently a prophecy that involves the dark lord and the Potter boy, something about Harry being the only one who can kill this disgusting human, and if that's true than you wouldn't have any luck wiping him off the face of the earth anyways, the few prophecies that I have heard of have been deep magic and fairly unbreakable, if you can have Hiei back up this information, it could be necessary in the future to train the child to fight properly if he's going up against the hordes of the makai before he can reach this dark lord. Another thing that may or may not be of little importance, though I don't want to take any chances, one of the wolf kin, the demons who captured and brought in the koorime," here a deep growl, one that would have been silent to a human's ears, but vibrated the air particles around him, escaped from Yusuke, "seems to be against helping Voldemort, I will keep an eye on her, see if I can't recruit her to our cause, and maybe find more who were pawned into this war." Yusuke's eyes were unfocused and angry, red swirling though the chocolate brown. "Did you get all of that? My Lord?"

His gaze snapped back to Kurama and he nodded curtly, then disappeared from Kurama's sight, apparently too agitated to stay there without losing control completely. Kurama sighed, cringing as another pulse ripped through him. He needed a break. So he called on Shuichi, who had taken to hiding in a back corner of Youko's mind, whispering math equations and quoting classic literature to himself to remain present. Youko reached out, pleadingly almost, to the human with in him, Shuichi pushed him away, saying apologetically that he had to concentrate on something so benignly human to keep sane. Youko groaned, but as long as Shuichi was still present…

BREAK

Yusuke was running, pumping his legs and pushing himself as fast as he could go. Trying to siphon off some of this unwanted energy, unwanted bloodlust, helped partially along by the nagging pulse that weakened the further he traveled away from Kurama, from his friend who was on the edge of a knife, in the most dangerous situation out of the three of them. But Kurama was right, he had to tell Hiei about this and then probably fight the short demon to keep him in his cover as well. Yusuke didn't know how hard he was going to try either, despite all the many things that Kurama had said, despite the logic of his arguments, Yusuke was still not totally convinced that helping Hiei track down the dark lard and torturing him to death wasn't the best choice here.

Yusuke groaned as the pulse completely disappeared and a different type of pulsing pain began its steady thrum through his head.

This undercover stuff, this hole entire mission, was just not to his liking at all, and he thought longingly, of the days where all he had to do, all that was expected of him, was to be the best at kicking demon butt.

Yusuke just hoped that at the end of this mission, this man was definitely dead, and stayed dead, and that Koenma would assign the proper punishment. Or that Yusuke was allowed to administer it himself.

BREAK

Kurama felt as if he wasn't doing enough. He understood that there was not much he could do with the dark lord outside of the demon encampment but he still felt as if he should be doing something more. The fox was getting restless.

But trying to buddy up to a suspicious arrogant snake demon was about as easy as banging his head into a brick wall. Except less pleasant. Anytime Kurama tried to strike up a decent conversation with the repulsive creature would narrow his yellow eyes, and not reply, or would turn the conversation to darker corners.

When that happened and Kurama had simply had enough he would make up an excuse to get away.

But the snake had started to notice this. Becoming more suspicious of Kurama, so instead of strengthening his cover he was weakening it.

Desperate and on edge because of the pulse which drove his humanity farther and farther away, he snapped.

It happened while walking through the tents that littered the landscape randomly, aimlessly shuffling daring to hope that perhaps he would receive a scrap of new information. Something to peak his interest in some way.

Instead of gaining something useful, what he received was a scaly shoulder slamming into his. Almost knocking him to the grimy ground. A savage snarl escaped from past Kurama's lips without him meaning it too, at the large demon who had very rudely bumped into him.

"You got a problem?" he growled out in something that could barely pass as a voice, it was so mangled.

Kurama was just going to let it pass, was just going to walk away because after all he was undercover and the more attention he brought upon himself the more likely his cover was to be broken. But the bloodlust pulsed through him and rationality was pushed to the back of his mind, next to Shuichi Minamino, and, not even bothering to use his immense stores of youki, he simply punched the demon squarely in the face. He felt raw satisfaction as the demon's already misshapen nose cracked under his fist. A smile split the fox's face as he took the falling demon's hand in his own and threw him over his shoulder, flicking his wrist just so at just the right time, the demon screamed as his armed snapped. Blood spurting from the open gash that the bone had ripped through. Kurama fell back, giving the other time to grasp at his incoherent rage so that Kurama might actually get some entertainment out of this fight. Distantly he realized that a crowd had gathered and was cheering and jeering and whistling and all in all just calling for blood. The pulse was louder in his ears than it had ever been before, faster, and Kurama had a moment where he could not tell if the pulsing was of his own heart or not.

The scaly demon threw a lumbering punch in the fox's direction, who dodged it easily and planted a sharp knee into the brutes gut, forcing the air from his lungs, red marred Kurama's pale face as blood was spat out. Pleased with his work but not finished Kurama continued his assault, not aware that more eyes had joined the spectators. Not knowing that the demons around him were bowing and shifting away from a small group of humans that had arrived. Youko did not know who watched him fight, nor at the time did he care very much. Nor could he control himself, or stop.

Finally the demon lay dead in a pile of it's own blood, barely a drop had landed on Kurama's clothes. The fox stood over his kill bloodlust still pounding in his ears.

"Nagato." This simple name, coming forth from a lipless mouth, brought Kurama crashing down back to his senses, though it took him a moment or two to realize that the name referred to himself.

"My lord," he said kneeling down, trying to wipe his bloodied hands on his white garments, as if it could wipe away his crime, fighting against the pulse, fighting to bring back the human within him, to bring back his mission.

"Nagato, follow me," Kurama cursed himself as he stiffly stood back up and followed the snake-like man through the camp. Trying to avoid the eyes of the demons he passed who were staring open mouthed at him.

Trying to get back into the groove of his cover identity before his mission fell down around his ears. Expecting the worse of his current situation.

He cast sidelong glances at the other humans who accompanied Voldemort. They were an odd assortment to be sure. An extremely pockmarked man, a gorilla like man, a short man who stood hunched over, and walked with a limp, and a tall man with silver blonde hair that could rival Youko's own. Kurama studied these men and tried not to openly stare at the beautiful man who stood out so horribly from the rest of the lineup.

Kurama started as he noticed a large snake slithering along beside them. It circled ahead, rising up to meet a certain demon.

They passed the snake demon who smiled a sickly sweet smile at Kurama, pet the large snake as it greeted him, bowed deeply to Voldemort, and joined the procession heading for the large tent in the middle of the camp ground. The tent that Kurama had been trying, unsuccessfully, to infiltrate.

Good news though, now he was getting in! But at what price?

The pulse was gaining strength once again, but not because of Kurama's slip in control this time, with every step he took towards the tent that acted as headquarters for this fucked up little army it grew louder, as if it were a real heartbeat. They entered the tent, pulling aside the humble animal skin flap that acted as the entrance, just like all the other tents in the camp ground. Kurama felt like Yusuke as he fought against the whistle that grew behind his lips. Dark green tapestries hung down over what seemed to be stone walls, depicting snakes and dragons in epic battles. They had walked into what had seemed to be an entrance hall, there was a wide stair case leading up to a second, third, and fourth floor even on the left. To the right a dim hallway led away, there was one heavily armored door at the very end of it. Kurama however had no time to wonder at these strange things, and just wrote it off for the time being as weird wizarding quarks that had to do with magic and spells, and thus not his field. There was a strange man sitting on the couch, Kurama could not quite tell what this man was exactly, he was not a demon, but definitely not a human either. His attention was brought back to the center of things as Voldemort situated himself in the middle of the room quite comfortably in a large plush chair, with silver snakes, once again, engraved into its surface. The giant snake circled this throne before settling down in a heap of scales at Voldemort's feet, eyes gleaming out at the all. The uncertain light in the room cast wavering shadows across the walls and all who stood within. Kurama quickly dropped to one knee before the dark lord, avoiding the snake's eyes as best as he could. He situated himself, his own heartbeat matching the pulse.

The silence was heavy in the room, and Kurama had the strongest urge to just assassinate the scumbag and be done with the hated psycho. No one dared to speak before the dark lord did and however badly Kurama's fight then flight instincts were screaming at him he refused to budge a muscle, until…

"Nagato, was it?"

"Yes sir!" Kurama answered swiftly, trying to hunch his shoulders more to look like a proper cowering minion. The fox could practically feel the smug victorious look the snake demon had, he was practically radiating with success.

"Why, Nagato, did you feel it necessary to kill that demon, that demon who was a part of MY army?"

Kurama cringed. "You don't need weaklings like that in your army my lord," he ventured.

"You did not answer my question."

Thinking quickly, one of Kurma's many talents, he wondered what the best answer, the one that would not get him killed, would be. He decided, surprisingly, on the truth. "Because my lord, the low class thought he could treat me with disrespect, I thought to teach him a lesson and got carried away." Silence reigned supreme within that space. Turning it into a vacuum, until a small hissing laugh escaped from between Voldemort's thin lips.

"I see, it's always good to know when one's allies are ruthless, I had been thinking, thanks to certain information fed to me," a small almost imperceptible glance was shot at Slade, "that perhaps you would not be up to the task of going to war. I am… glad that my confidence has been reinstated." Kurama struggled with his smirk as he imagined Slade's slipping off his face at this comment.

Kurama lowerd his head farther, "My Lord." Voldemort turned to the humans that stood at attention around him, "now you see the type of raw power I have at my fingertips," he gestured lazily towards the fox demon.

"My lord," Slade interjected, "not that you have forgotten my lord, but the ice maidens have arrived, and await your inspection."

Voldemort shifted as the humans began whispering lightly, and the mangy creature that was not a human but also not a demon spoke up, "their smell hurts my nose, but they look delicious."

Only Greyback heard Kurama's growl and he sent a chilling smile towards the demon, "You don't think so fox boy?"

Every pair of eyes in the room settled on Kurama, one red pair particularly weighed heavily. Kurama stifled the next growl that wanted to be heard and resisted the urge to throttle the disgusting man.

"Answer him Nagato," the order came as a whisper.

"Though their smell stings, my nose, it is not unpleasant; refreshing actually, brings back memories from the demon realms, whenever the wind blew right …"

"Well then, it will please you to join us in the inspection." Without waiting for a response, he swept out of the tent, leaving his minions to scurry after him.

Slade fell into step with Kurama, who did his best to ignore the snake demon. Kurama felt the suspicious glare radiating from the other and Nagato rolled his eyes drawing an annoyed hiss from Slade. The humans walked apart from them, keeping their wands out and at the ready. Their eyes were shifty.

The air around them grew chill as they neared the koorime prison. And Kurama watched the others stop and gaze upon the multitude of blue haired demonesses in awe. The werewolf even paused, scrunching his nose up. Voldemort was the only one among them who did not stop. He continued on and as he neared them, the girls shrank back from his ominous form. He stopped to talk with the wolf on guard, one Kurama did not recognize though he still wanted to hang back.

"What's wrong?" Slade simpered, his cunning eyes glancing back over his shoulder as Kurama slowed.

Nagato scoffed, "course not," and he sped up once again as they entered the koorime encampment. The girls both cowered from them and surged forward with pleas and cries of mercy, until Voldemort pointed his wand nonchalantly at the girl at his feet.

"Crucio."

Slade picked another one up by the hair while the other one's screams rang cold and clear through the air. Kurama flinched, he wanted to stop this. He wanted to kill these sick creatures. But Voldemort was looking at him, his red eyes piercing. So, as a hopeful child with large blue eyes swimming with tears and dirt smudged across her nose and cheeks reached for Kurama, holding her arms up in a silent plea, Kurama kicked her to the ground, trying hard to hitch up a sneer onto his face and placing his boot over her tear streaked face, spitting out a loathsome "you dare try to touch me?" he looked up slightly, to see if Voldemort had seen this display of aggression and had approved, but it was not only the dark lord who was looking him. Golden eyes to match his own shown out from under a black fringe, a strange look passed over her face as she watched him.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Yuyuhakusho so please don't sue!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I just got married and my summer class schedule was kind of hectic, and I wasn't allowed to type in one of them, which is just retarded. Stupid facebook addicts and ruining laptops for other students in class. Anywho please enjoy.

p.s. HAPPY NDK 2011! WOOOOOOT

Chapter 12:

Hiei was beginning to have a routine, and routines annoyed him.

He walked brusquely through the halls, doing his evening rounds of the large castle and its grounds, double checking all the wards. He hadn't realized that, with the sheer amount of magic that was being performed on a daily basis in this oversized daycare, would wear on his wards. He sighed, they would need renewing on a weekly basis, if not more. The added work was welcome though, it was a way, at the very least, to exercise out the youki pressure that built up.

The wind outside whistled past the windows as Hiei worked, ripping the last yellowed leaves from the skeletal branches and biting bitterly through cloaks, except for Hiei's of course. Summer had finally let go, with winter creeping up fast, snapping at the heels of the warmth as it left the land. Some of the students had started to notice that only the immediate area that their new defense professor occupied remained warm. His classroom the only one that kept the cold at bay. Hiei's class was swiftly becoming most students' favorite; the reasons behind this eluded the short demon.

Hiei had heard the students talking about, and he himself had sensed, the ghosts that called Hogwarts castle their home. He had not yet run into one yet though. He assumed that because they were spirits they might have some sense as to how he was different. He did not question it, though as he thought of it he realized that if the ghosts did realize what he was, then they could go to the headmaster and blow his cover. He added that to the list of things to do. Talk to (read: threaten) the ghosts.

Hiei thought of these things and much more as he walked around. Sighing again he slowed his steps, knowing full well that what was about to happen was going to give him a headache. But Hiei did not run away from conflicts, he relished them. And since he was going to be spending the rest of the year with this annoyance, well, sooner is better than later.

Up the hall, from around the corner Snape came stalking with his robes billowing out behind him haughtily, as it always seemed to be doing. Black eyes met black eyes and Hiei smirked, full knowing that it would infuriate the man walking towards him. Hiei was not disappointed.

Snape scowled down at the shorter teacher "Where are you going?"

Hiei answered easily, "I wasn't aware that my where abouts were any of your concern."

Snape's scowl deepened, "I was only inquiring because I was… concerned. Perhaps you were lost?"

Hiei looked up coolly at the hooked nose man, "I don't get lost." Hiei already wanted to end this conversation, but once again, having to deal with this whole damn mission for an indefinite amount of time and all, Hiei gritted his teeth. "I was looking for you."

Snape raised one greasy eyebrow in question.

The 2 darkly clad professors began walking down the hallway again. In the heavy silence Hiei thought up a believable excuse to help smooth over an alliance with this important teacher who was a part of the order of the phoenix as well as a spy in Voldemort's army.

"I was thinking," Hiei chose his words carefully, "the students have been moving surprisingly quickly through my curriculum. One thing I had to cut from my lesson plan in the beginning, but now with the students moving as quickly as they are, I may need to add it back on again…"

"Get to your point Professor."

"Before we move into demonology, and after they master casting silently, if we have time, I was hoping to show them the uses of potions in a defensive and offensive nature" Snape's other eyebrow rose to join the first.

"Oh?" with that one word Hiei could tell that he had succeeded, without even looking into his mind.

The next couple hours were spent discussing possible lesson plans. Though every once in a while Snape would interject with a "it is doubtful that the students would master any of these more subtle arts." And other such comments.

With the Professor's mind preoccupied Hiei found it easier to access the information with in for the short demon had found, while trying to pry into Snape's mind previously, the man was proficient at keeping people out. Hiei also suspected that the potions professor was also able to break into others thoughts and memories. While Hiei was mostly unsuccessfully in finding too much information that would be of great use, a great deal of it was interesting to say the least.

On average Hiei didn't sleep very much. He spent his nights roaming the castle or the grounds, not bothering with the many couples that snuck into what they believed were private corners in which to snog, nor did he stop or report the odd student that wandered into the forbidden forest. They would learn their lesson soon enough.

His nights were the most boring part of the mission. He found himself, loathe as he was to admit it, missing the tentai; he was just itching for a good sparing match.

From the moment the sun rose however Hiei was non stop on the move. He first went to the library, getting a feel for the students who actually tried. It was also his respite, his fleeting moments of peace, before the real day began. He did his best to avoid the meals completely, opting to prepare his lesson plans. But once breakfast was over the children stormed his classroom, their faces excited and expectant. Apparently, despite his cold demeanor, defence against the dark arts was most everyone's favorite class. Though, out of the students, Hiei (surprisingly) only liked a few.

The first class of the day began much as it had the day before, and before. The Slytherins and Gryffindors filed in and took their seats on opposing ends of the room. As on the first day Hiei stood in the shadows unobserved and watched them chatter mindlessly.

His eyes landed on Harry Potter and he attuned his senses to their conversation. Hiei smirked, they were of course, talking about one Draco Malfoy. Hiei sensed the Granger girls exasperation. The red headed one kept trying to change the topic to quidditch.

Unlike the first day, however, when the bell rang the classroom instantly grew quiet and looked to the front. One of the first things Hiei had taught them was how to be aware of their surroundings, not unlike the pseudo-Madeye of their fourth year. Thus Hiei had taken to chilling out in random places around the classroom and wouldn't begin the lesson until someone spotted him. The longer it took them the more homework he would issue.

Needless to say they had gotten very good very fast. They also stopped being surprised when they found him in odd places, like on top of the bookshelf.

When class finally did begin the first five minutes was spent reviewing the assigned reading; he would rapid fire questions at them randomly, docking single points for wrong answers. Rewarding five points apiece to correct ones.

Hiei could tell how much each individual had improved. Neville no longer squealed every time he was called upon. Hermoine had stopped incessantly raising her hand at every question asked. Every student showed signs of more self-confidence.

Hiei tried to beat down the pride that rose in his chest at the end of the five minutes.

He turned from the class and flicked his wand. The class, having grown used to this procedure stood up as their desks were swept over to the wall . another carefree flick and life size dummies appeared before each student.

Hiei stared at the class expectantly, and they stared right back at him. "You will all be working on the lamia hex until you get it down, until I don't hear a single one of you utter it, whisper it. Start by casting it out loud. Make sure you are concentrating on how the spell circulates through your body. If you can feel the magic you can cast it silently." The class got to work. Hiei walked around, watching them silently, as a shadow. This scrutiny did no oppress however. They cast the incantation, focusing inward as they did so. Searching for that spark that made the magic work.

A stray spell whizzed past Hiei's ear. "Make sure that you are balancing yourselves, not focusing too much on one thing and not enough on the other. AIM!" he fixed Neville with a glare.

At the end of the lesson the students ere drained and sweaty. Most had managed to cast the hex silently. Those who hadn't succeeded had extra homework. In Professor Jaganshi's class you made sure to finish your homework.

"Potter I need to speak with you." Hiei spoke as the bell rang.

Harry shuffled up to the desk , shooting looks to his 2 best friends as they left, who sent him curious apprehensive glances back. Hiei smirked, he enjoyed the fear he inspired in the student body.

"Yes Professor?"

Hiei looked up from the stack of tests he had on his desk, "I've heard from some of the other professors that last year you had started up an illegal club based on helping your fellow students with defense against the dark arts." In truth he had gleaned this from Snape's mind.

Harry nodded. Hiei set his stare straight at Harry, making the boy fidget, "I would like you to start that club up again."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "really? How would I do that?" Hiei shrugged, losing interest in the conversation.

"I'm sure you can figure that out."

"Yeah, ok." Harry replied, giving Hiei a genuine smile. The short teacher blinked, he had just been strongly reminded of Yusuke, before Harry had turned around and walked out of the classroom, already discussing plans with Ron and Hermoine.

His next class was more engaging to say the least. He hosted the entire fifth year of Hogwarts. Students from Gryffendor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all shared the same (small) room for a little over an hour. The classroom held Ginny, the older Creevey brother, and Luna Lovegood. The first being far to fiery, the boy too zealous, and the last too airheaded. Hiei was kept busy during this period, preventing "accidents" from happening and fights from breaking loose.

The Slytherins of all years had made it their mission (most likely at the orders of a certain blonde with injured pride) to make his career a living hell. They, although Hiei was loathe to admit it, were fairly competent at being clever and sneaky.

But Hiei didn't mind all that much. He had seen hell, the most these children were able to do was annoy or entertain him. And later he would simply send Peeves out for revenge.

Between classes Hiei forced himself to socialize with the other teachers, hoping to get invited to an order meeting before too long. Even though Snape and himself would never be best buds, they could now hold conversations at the very least. Albeit short ones. And Snape no longer glared in Hiei's direction, not that his normal look was much better.

He spoke of his lesson plans and of idle who-done-what gossip, if he absolutely had to. More than anything he listened to what the other teachers had to say, if only to make his mission easier.

Hiei sat in the teacher's lounge, the friendly fire crackling behind him. His eyes roving around the teachers present. Snape and McGonagal remained distant. It wasn't that she was distrustful, in her mind the reasoning was the apparent difference in their age. Hiei had already been getting along with Hagrid, his skill in handling magical beasts made him a trustworthy person in Hagrid's mind, which was also extremely easy to break into. Which would be useful if there was ever any new information in there. Speaking of Hagrid, he had asked Hiei to stop by his hut when he had the time. He would perhaps do it after his last class, or the next day. Trelawny very seldom graced the teachers with her presence in the staff room, and Hiei was grateful for her continued absence, for the first and so far only time they had met hiei had found her annoying and ignorant. Especially when she attempted to predict his own death.

Surprisingly he and professor Flitwick got along well enough. The smaller professor seemed immune to Hiei's attitude, Flitwick would spot Hiei from the minute he stepped in the door and would sit or stand next to him, jabbering away. Hiei knew what the old man's scheme was though. Despite his trustworthy demeanor he knew that Dumbledore had put Flitwick up to keeping an eye specifically on him. Flitwick might have some skill in getting people to let their guard down, but Hiei was not one of those people. Hiei would stand in silence next to the chatty Professor, not bothering to comment or try, he did not foresee an invite coming from this man.

On this day it was not Flitwick whose eyes alighted on him as soon as he entered the staff room.

Madam Hooche waived Hiei over to her where she was standing next to the beverage and entrée table, "Ah Professor Jaganshi, I have been meaning to thank you for taking over the Gryffindor quidditch shift, it has been a great help, since only one other teacher has volunteered to help me out with it." Madame Hooche was one of the few teachers who had mostly escaped Hiei's notice for obvious reasons. She was not an order member of great significance, nor did she hold any secrets or useful information. But she was pleasant enough. As Hooche finished Madame Sinostra came over and, behind her, Hiei cringed, came Professor Trelawny, already spouting things about how her third eye had told her to come down here to no one in particular. Hiei thought about showing her his third eye and smirked. The divination professor had already tried to convince him of his own talents in divining the future, which Hiei doubted immensely, because it he did have any talent for that then he should have een able to foresee this mission, and avoid it.

The three woman began conversing around him. And Hiei realized, too late, that he was trapped. Unless, that is, he wanted to blow cover.

They talked, and as they talked Hiei searched for any opening. As he searched for an opening they tried to bring him into the conversation. All of this added up to a particular moment that the short demon would regret.

Madame Hooche had moved the conversation, which had taken a boring turn into ancient runes, back into her line of work, flying. While Hiei was occupied with trying to find a clean exit, not paying much attention to their attempts at including him, he answered a question directed his way without thinking about what was asked.

"No I've never flown before," to the question of, "Have you ever played quidditch."

Silence met his reply and,, too late, Hiei realized his mistake. He stifled a sigh as Madam Hooche laid in on him about how he was supposed to protect the students and he couldn't even fly. Trelawny and Sinostra scooted off to the side, beginning their own, quieter, conversation.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement," Hiei stated coolly. Livid, Madame Hooche began to tell him how wroung he was. And thus, Hiei had his first flying lesson the next day. Trelawny loved this, she had a great deal of fun telling Hiei how she saw him dying in a horrible accident high up among the clouds. Hiei ignored her and tried to talk his way out of it. Which was not exactly his specialty, since he usually just fought his way out of situations.

His only previous flight experiences had been with Botan, and he shuddered at the memories.

As he watched the students in his last class of the day vacate the class room the world took on a strange gray-ish tint, it seemed as if time had stopped. Hiei glanced wearily around, then up. Sure enough a displeased toddler was floating above the desk looking disapprovingly down at Hiei. The short demon waited in silence for the lord of spirit world to say his peace and leave.

"You have had a month, a whole month here, why aren't you apart of that order of the phoenix group yet?"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me!"

"Hiei glared up at Koenma, who was glad for the black contacts which dampened the intensity of his glare, but only a little bit.

"This mission," Hiei started quietly and angrily, the temperature in the room rising dramatically, though none of the students would feel it, Koenma did, "is a long term hell hole in which yo have placed me. Long term breatling, which means that if I could do everything quickly, I would be happier, and not long term."

Quelled Koenma crossed his arms, putting, "well," he said, his voice growing whiney "Try harder!" and with that the godling vanished and everything popped back into real time.

Steaming at Koenma's nerve Hiei turned at the call of "Professor Jaganshi!" Hiei's glare roved over to Harry, who balked slightly at the heat contained in that look, but charged on none the less. "I found out that in order to start the club I have to have the approval of the house heads and have at least five people to join. Hiei stared at him blankly, Harry slid his glasses up his nose, "er, I was wondering if you could get Professor Snape to sign this?" the boy handed Hiei a piece of parchment that already had the other three professor's names on it.

Hiei shrugged, putting it away in his cloak, it would be a walk in the park.

Hiei flitted over the towers and spires of Hogwarts idly, wasting his time until he needed to meet with Yusuke to exchange information, not that he had any new info to exchange.

He almost sighed, almost, when he felt Yusuke's energy signature far off in the distance, growing loser swiftly, but, Hiei noted, not as swiftly as Yusuke could move. It seemed almost as if the detectibe was dawdling.

He had explained to Yusuke at his last "visit" that he couldn't just keep showing up on the school ground. He highly doubted that Yusuke would be spotted by the inept wizarding guards, but the clumsy detective might accidentally trip the castle's magical protection, or one of his own wards. So he began to make his way to Hogsmeade, irritated at the detective for his wasting time.

This is how Hiei found himself in the "shrieking shack" supposedly the most haunted place in Britain or something like that. Hiei didn't really care what the rumors said, all he knew for sure was that it was the least likely place for someone to stumble upon his and Yusuke's conversation. He wondered idly at how the house had gotten its name as he stood in the ravaged living room, knowing that no ghost had done the type of damage he was seeing.

Hiei turned towards the detective before Yusuke was even able to catch his breath, preparing himself for their usual sarcastic banter that commonly issued before they got down to business. But once Hiei set his eyes on Yusuke's face he knew that there was something wrong.

Hermoine and Ron waited outside the defense classroom expectantly. When Harry came out, much sooner than they had thought he would, he had a very perplexed look upon his face.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked right off the bat. Hermione was wringing her hands.

"If he can't help us…, well he's the one that suggested this in the first place! He bett-"

"No, it's not that at all," Harry cut her off before she could really get going, "It's just, I don't know, maybe I'm not getting enough sleep or something…" he shook his head, black locks shifting only slightly. His friends gathered themselves closer to Harry worriedly, "let's not talk about it right outside his door!"

And so they walked through the castle until they reached the great hall and their spot at the Gryffindor table.

"So what happened?" Hermoine was the first to speak, before their butts had even settled on the bench.

"Like I said, it could be nothing…"

"But when is it ever nothing with you mate?" Ron smiled. Hermoine continued to look slightly apprehensive.

"When I was walking into Professor Jaganshi's room there was this… flicker. It was like everything stopped for barely a second and then started up again or something."

Hermione had a perplexed look on her face, "did your scar hurt when it happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well if you ask me," Ron said, starting to pile food onto his plate, "you're right mate, you're not getting enough sleep." Harry laughed and nodded, he turned to look at his bookish friend, but she did not look convinced. Harry could not shake the feeling that there was something big that he was missing.

"Maybe we should try again tonight. You know…" Hermoine suggested, glancing up at the teacher's table, though she already knew that Professor Jaganshi woulnd't be there; he never was.

"What, and have Peeves chase us around the third floor again?" Ron spat some of his meat pie onto the table, then finished swallowing. "I swear if I ever get my hands on that little bugger-"

"Well that's one of the things that I've been thinking about, have you noticed the pattern? Peeves only pops up when we get near to the Professor's office."

Harry had noticed this, and while he listened to Hermoine explain her theory to Ron he mulled over another thing that had been bothering him that he hadn't yet told his two friends.

"Have you guys seen Nick yet?"

They quieted and looked over at him, then looked at each other, trying to remember if they had.

"You know, I don't think I have." Ron stated.

Harry leaned over the table to get closer to them, and habitually they did the same, "have you noticed any of the ghosts lately?"

"Come to think of it-"

"Do you know why Harry?"

"Of course not, I just thought it was strange."

"It is," Hermoine confirmed, leaning back and thinking.

"Do you think," Harry started hesitantly, "do you think it has anything to do with Jaganshi?"

Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Well I don't know why that would be the case Harry." Hermoine did look thoughtful though.

"First Malfoy, now this." Ron shook his head.

Harry looked hurt, "what do you mean by that?"

"Maybe, just maybe, for once, nothing is going on at Hogwarts."

Hermoine gave Ron a dubious look, "Highly doubtful Ron, since You-Know-Who wants to take over the school himself… but maybe…" she shot a glance at Harry, then turned her gaze away quickly, "we're looking in the wrong places?"

"Hmmm." Was Harry's only reply.

By that time many of the other Gryffindor students had joined them. Ron was lead off into a discussion of quidditch with Seamus and Dean. Hermoine and Neville were talking about the new plants they had dealt with that day. Harry sat in a bubble of silence, apathetic towards both conversations. If Sirius were still here, still alive Harry knew that he would listen to Harry's theories, he would agree, they would be able to come up with a plan together…

Harry lowered his head and forced his mind to other topics, blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of the glaze that betrayed him.

He knew something was up, both with Malfoy and with Professor Jaganshi. He doubted they were connected in any way though. He knew he'd been wrong before with his suspicions (Snape, Sirius…) and Harry grudgingly admitted that perhaps his hatred for Malfoy was clouding his judgment. But he felt that there was something off about their Professor.

He scared Harry.

Yusuke had never been one for covert operations. And he hated this more than any other he had been on. Long stretches of boredom punctuated by annoying Hiei, the one thing he looked forward too, and extreme bloodlust while dealing with an on the edge Youko.

Not exactly his definition of a picnic.

One thing he was slightly grateful for was that it gave him plenty of time to train, though after the first week of this training lost its adrenaline as well, especially with no one to spar with.

It also gave him the opportunity to work on his English. He still had to eat and sleep and bathe, at least every once in a while. Koenma had given him the spirit world's credit card.

He wished he had paid more attention to his language courses. This crash course gave him a head ache.

Sighing Yusuke slipped into the cheap motel's lobby and slouched up the stairs, the receptionist ignored him, which he was thankful for. He had to tend to the burns that adorned the majority of his upper body after all.

His nerves screamed as he attempted to shrug his shirt off, and he had no hope of sleeping for the next couple of days thanks to Hiei's hissy fit.

Not that Yusuke could blame him. He was just happy that he hadn't needed to go full Toushin form on the short demon. He had been prepared to though.

After the fifth attempt at trying to wrap his blistered arms he gave up and fell to the bed, stifling a cry as the sheets that seemed to be made of hemp scratched across his bleeding back.

"GODDAMNIT!" he didn't care if he woke anyone up with that. Frustration was pulsing through him like a living thing, like the bloodlust he had to deal with every other day when Kurama gave him his report. He put his hands over his tired eyes and tried to think about something that didn't have to deal with this stupid fucking mission.

Keiko's face was a nice thing to focus on. Her smile, the sound of her voice as she called his name, the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him.

But thinking about her created an ache in his chest, he thought of his mother, and worried about how she was getting on, or if she was just drinking herself into oblivion per usual.

Hell, he even missed Kuwabara, and wondered idly at how the big oaf was doing.

"Goddamnit." He whispered, his voice no louder than the cold wind that shifted lazily through the window.

He couldn't wait till this mission was over.

The feeling of watchful eyes never left him. Understandable of course, whenever Voldemort was in camp he kept a close eye on everyone. Kurama knew he was not a man that was easily fooled. Slade was even more annoying and distrustful than before. Kurama had not been able to shake him to meet with Yusuke. He had felt the Toushin's energy a few times, but was unable to escape the snake's eyes. He just hoped Yusuke used his common sense. Thankfully Yusuke never lingered for long. Simply staying long enough to make sure Kurama was still alive and to see if there was any new information.

It was not any of this that kept him looking over his shoulder. He had grown used to the feeling of Slade, Voldemort, and Yusuke's eyes. It was another set of eyes that followed him. Kurama could not, for the life of him, figure out who it was. He began to think that maybe he was imagining it.

The only thing that convinced him otherwise was that this feeling was not constant, as the snake's were. He would be wandering through camp under the pretense of gathering information, listening for any small snippet, with Slade close behind him, and very suddenly he would feel the weight of another watcher's eyes upon him. He would look around at these times, expecting to find the culprit. He never did.

The fox tried to ignore this feeling, focusing instead on his mission, though it was growing cold in the water. As of late if he let his mind wander he would lose himself. The change in his demeanor seemed to please Voldemort though. He was quiet, his rage quick to ignite.

This mission was more trouble than it was worth.

There is a room in Voldemort's tent that only he has entered. Where the secrets of his war were kept. The room pulsated continually with a red glow. At the center of this light stood a small girl, her hair long and black, her eyes the same crimson as the aura that flowed out of her. She was wearing a simple black cloak, clearly much too big for her. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she chanted, her voice a triple cadence. No human could understand her words, but the other demons in the room had no trouble deciphering the summoning used by the black priestess. The little girl did not take notice of the beautiful woman that lounged next to her, with her slicked back black hair and her luscious red lips. The red designs on her face and arms shifted as she slept on. A hissing scraping sound accompanied the chanting every once in a while when the scales of her lower body shifted.

Nor did the girl notice the giant spider that sat above her in its web, eyeing her hungrily.

The naga woke as her pet entered the room. She swayed seductively before Voldemort as he seated himself behind the girl, petting her head. He leaned back, smiling up at the spider, whose face had changed to that of a thin lipped geisha.

"Any news on the mirror?" he hissed out. The spider lowered herself on a thin line of silk, flipping over and turning completely into a humanoid, you would almost be able to mistake her for one if not for the pincers that clicked out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Not yet my lord, my children are all over the world, infiltrating all of the plains searching, but no word has reached me." Her voice was high pitched. She waved a long nailed hand up at her web, and all but the small girl raised to gaze at it as thousands of scenes flickered past, the eyes of her minions showing her what they saw. Voldemort's jaw tightened in displeasure. Quickly the naga wrapped herself around him. Her voice was the opposite of the spiders, deep and smooth as silk, "do not fret my love, we have the Chains that Bind and the Pulse that Drives, the Mirror that Sees will soon be in your grasp."

The dark lord relaxed within her cold embrace, allowing her rough hands to smooth out over his face.

She was right, even without the mirror, how could Dumbledore and his puny Order stand up to his army?


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own yu yu hakusho nor Harry Potter! Please don't sue.

Just a teaser for you guys to show you that I'm not dead and yes, I do plan on continuing this.

Chapter 13

Hermoine was nothing if not determined. She woke every morning before even the sun had a chance to rise. She stretched brushed her teeth and washed her face. She would adorn the uniform she had placed out and pressed the night previous and then she would look over her homework and practice her silent spells until it was time for breakfast.

The morning however she skipped most of it, even her stretches. Her practical shoes clicked and clacked as she moved swiftly through the darkened hallways and she came to a pause directly outside of one door in particular.

Professor Jaganshi's office door. Unsure if he was even in for she had been unable to rouse Harry or Ronald for long enough to grab the map. It did not matter either way. Eventually the short Professor would have to go in or come out. And Hermoine would wait. She would wait through every meal, to the edge of every class and curfew. She would wait here all weekend long. She had prepared a speech. A debate really that highlighted all of the benefits in store for him if he were to give her the correct translation spell for the third mysterious book.

And she would talk at him until he gave in.

Because Hermoine was nothing if not determined.

So she stood and waited. Not once did her posture slacken nor did she shift between her aching feet. She rarely even blinked.

Much sooner than she had expected the doorknob began to twist. Instantly Hermoine stepped forward. The first few words of her memorized speech poised at the end of her tongue.

Which is exactly where they died. For the girl was shocked into silence as the door swung to rest of the way open and without thought she took a step back.

And another and another until her back hit the wall.

Jaganshi stood before her looking for the first time in her memory tied. Not even just tired but exhausted. His half lidded eyes had begs beneath them she had never seen before . at the sight of her they widened in something Hermoine could only call surprise. She was taken aback by the idea that she had caught the ever vigilant Professor by surprise. He did not appear too happy about it either. In fact she would have propelled herself farther back if it were not for the physical limitations. He looked pissed. Such anger flashed behind his eyes for the briefest of moments that they seemed almost red and Hermoine's heart sped up. The hallway strangely felt as if it had gotten ten degrees hotter. His clothes were ripped and seemed burned in some areas. For the first time he was not wearing his signature cape and white scarf. She could see exactly how defined the muscles in his arms were and marveled at the aged looking bandages. This was the most surprising feature for they went more than halfway up his right arm.

She gulped and forced her heart rate to slow wondering for a split second if this book was even worth it.

Hermoine scoffed at herself. Of course it was. She had faced a mountain troll at eleven. Solved puzzles and riddles. Squared off with the most horrible wizards of her time and stood by her friends loyal to the end. And gotten the highest scores on her OWLS since Dumbledore himself. She was not going to allow this grumpy teachers glare (no matter how terrifying) ruin her chances at scoring highest on her NEWTS.

With this resolution in mind she stepped forward. "Professor Jaganshi, if you would-"

"What do you want?" he interrupted in that unsettling voice.

She blanched momentarily, "i-if I could just have a moment of your time I know I can-"

"Get to the point Granger." He bit out and if anything Hermoine felt even warmer, stifling really.

She stuttered for a moment longer on the next line before his glare and her own impatience fuiled her next few words, "don't glare at me! I've done nothing wrong. And I wouldn't even be bothering you right now if you would just give me the proper spell so I can read ahead in that book!" she scrambled for a moment, flushed at her outburst and the increasing heat. Trying in vain to grasp at the forgotten words of her speech in an attempt to get this entire conversation back on track. But Jaganshi caught her off guard again.

"Hn, fine." He held out his bandaged hand and a small flame appeared between his fingers. When it had dissipated two small papers were left in its wake. "There."

He began to walk away. Hermoine's voice was stuck in her throat as she looked in surprised wonder at the spells.

"Oh thank you sir!" she gushed without meaning too and began to follow him. Her excitement overflowing into more questions that had been pushing to get out of her. "what are those languages that are used, normal latin based spells wouldn't work when I tried. What are the books origins, I've read plenty of old books but none quite as unique. Why is there not an English version already? How did you get-"

"Cease with your incessant questions girl!" Hiei stopped walking. Hermoine snapped her mouth shut with a physical effort to dam the flow of inquiries.

Hiei sighed and rubbed his temples. "there are two languages, Japanese and a common Makai dialect. The book has originally only one copy and I had to create a spell able to copy it." Hermoine's day was just getting better and better. The usually stoic teacher actually answering her questions straight out!

A dull roar began to grow at the end of the hallway signaling the start of breakfast. Hermoine shifted and looked in that direction. More questions forming in her mind since the Professor was in such a divulgant mood. But when she turned back Jaganshi was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes scanned the hallway in both directions, but it was no use. Hermoine headed to breakfast slightly perturbed the rest of her questions remained unanswered, for now. And when she reached the table she was slightly irritated to discover that she was still there before her two friends.

She twirled her wand thoughtlessly while she ate resisting the constant urge to pull the heavy bamboo bound book from her bag. No. she couldn't do it until after her classes or it would be a constant distraction. It was Friday after all she would have time later. Perhaps during the quidditch try-outs.

It was with this thought that Harry and Ron walked into the dining hall yawning and stretching as they wiped the sleep from their eyes.

"Ugh! What are you even doing up this early?" Ron grumbled tiredly piling his plate as Harry filled his glass with some refreshing mild and looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah haven't seen you this excited since well, every time you step into the library."

Ignoring that comment Hermione smiled widely, "I'm glad you asked! Professor Jaganshi finally gave me the needed spells to read ahead in his class!" she brandished the papers before her triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? And how'dya accomplish that? Badger him for a good minute?"

She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I barely had to ask him…"

"Weird." Harry chimed in after her short pause, hoping to get her to finish her thought.

"The professor just seemed to be in a really bad mood."

Ron snorted into his juice. "What's new? That guy always acts like he's got a stick up his arse."

Hermoine glared at her red haired friend. "Yes well much more so than usual…"

"I wonder what that would look like" Seamus stated as he joined them laughing.

Hermoine fought the shudder that worked its way down her spine, trying to forget the flash of red she had seen in those eyes.

"Scary." She put simply.

A.N. hey guys just a bit here to get my feet wet again, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
